


Bellamoine Coven's June event 2020

by VileniaVeladorn



Series: Bellamione Coven June 2020 Event [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 25,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: A collection of one-shorts and short drabbles based upon the 2020 June Bellamoine Coven's prompts. each chapter will be it's own prompt, but I will leave the originals up pending on me continuing them at a later date. This will contain SFW as well as NSFW prompts, I will try to make sure to label the SFW prompts
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Bellamione Coven June 2020 Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772734
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	1. Birthday kink surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A comes clean about their surprising kink. Person B is interested to try it out with them.
> 
> Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters, I am just borrowing J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters for a bit.

_September 12th, 2000_

  
  


Bellatrix Black, leaned back in her seat and carefully set her cup of tea down. With a smile, "Thank you for meeting with me, you might not be aware it will be Hermoine's birthday next week, and I need your assistance with a special present for her." With that Bellatrix leaned forward to whisper what she had in mind with the other witch, who's eyes grew wide and nodded as she nibbled on her bottom lip as a blush creeped up the other woman's' cheeks. This caused Bellatrix to let out a sing-song giggle, "So I take you are in agreement?" She asked with an expectant look at the other woman. The other woman bobbed her head in a nod and grinned with a wicked sparkle in her sky blue eyes.

Bellatrix grinned and gave they other woman a lavish smirk, "Great I will pick you up on the 19th and help get everything set up." As she rose and dropped a kiss on the other woman's' cheek, "Til then beautiful." A moment later she was gone with a crack of Apparition.

  
  


_September 19th 2000_

Bellatrix guided her lover, girlfriend through their darkened manor house, her delicate hands covering Hermoine’s eyes, while Bellatrix carefully guided the younger brunette through the darkened house. Bellatrix smirked as she used her hips to guide Hermoine as she licked the still red bite mark on the junction of Hermoine’s neck.

Hermoine’s breath hitched and she let out a soft whine as her hips bucked forward, “Bella, I told you I didn’t want anything for my birthday, just having you here and free is enough for me.” Hermoine tried to argue once again only for Bellatrix to cackle insanely. “My my poppet, this is the first time I get to properly spoil you on your birthday, damn straight I’m going all out.” she licked the bit mark again, causing Hermoine to buck, shudder and moan out. “Besides if things play out right, this will be a gift that keeps on giving .. for many years to come my darling poppet.” Hermoine rolled her eyes behind Bella’s hands, she never could say no to Bella, especially with everything the pair had been through. With that she allowed Bella to guide her towards the guest bedroom beside the master suite. 

Hermoine felt Bellatrix guide her to the foot of the guest bed, while Hermoine strained her ears to give her some sort of clue. She let out a surprised gasp as Bella silently and wordlessly divested them both of their clothing. 

Bellatrix kept her hand tight over Hermoine’s eyes as she ground herself against Hermoine’s arse, smearing wetness all over it, as she whispered a sultry heated “Happy Birthday my love, enjoy your birthday present.” With that Bella pulled her hands away and slid them down Hermoine’s naked flanks to rest on her hips. 

Hermoine for her part could only stare in wonder at a very naked, very wet Narcissa bound bent over the bed in front of her, swaying that divine arse of hers in front of Hermoine. Hermoine almost missed the note written on Narcissa’s back in lipstick. 

_“Happy Birthday darling girl, Bella knows how much you dislike parties and ostentatious gifts, then she had the idea of gifting me to the both of you after hearing how aroused seeing you taking on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when they tried to get me banned from Diagon Alley and tossed in Azkaban for doing nothing more than trying to shop. We will talk after you finish unwrapping your present.”_

Hermoine’s smirk grew when she saw that Narcissa had a gag buckled and locked around her head. Hermoine turned and kissed Bellatrix soundly and passionately before running her hand up the bound Narcissa’s thighs and swatting her arse playfully.

  
  


_Morning of September 20th, 2000_

Hermoine yawned and blinked when she felt her arms trapped beneath warm weights, surprisingly it took several minutes for her brain to kick in; reminding her of the wild, lavish and surprisingly kinky night of passion she shared with her lovers, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Looking down at the still slumbering forms of both women, Hermoine felt her heart near bursting with love for both women. With a devious smirk, Hermoine apparated herself to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the newly formed triad. She quickly put together a spread of sausage, bacon and pancakes that she levitated up on trays to the room.

Leaning against the door, she spied the matching bite marks on both Bellatrix’s and Narcissa’s necks, bite marks that matched the ones now on both sides of her neck. With a happy purr, she crawled back into bed and kissed each of them one at a time, until she felt the women starting to stir. 

“Good morning my loves, welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives.” as she gave and received a megawatt smile from both women.


	2. Who said Romance was dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the June Discord Bellamoine coven prompt event. Prompt listed below. Not including a summary because it would give too much away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my submission for prompt #2 for the June Discord Bellamoine coven prompt event. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a bit.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Every year, the village demanded a sacrifice. Some hapless victim to be sent into the woods to please the old gods, to bring harvest, luck, fortune. This year, they’d been chosen. This year, their girlfriend burst open their holding cell with an impossible flick of her hand, eyes ablaze with power. | “So,” their girlfriend flashed a smile as if they hadn’t just obliterated a row of iron bars. “I think I know of a fun way to save your life. I was going to make it more romantic, but no piss excuse for a god is having you.” | “You’re a witch,” the protagonist said dumbly. “You have magic.” | “And you’re mine. No good having a non-virgin virgin sacrifice, right?” | “R-right.”

Bellatrix growled and kicked the iron bars of her cell. Those damn bastards Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, just because she spurned the advances of the arsewipe Lestrange, who went immediately to Riddle to complain. The result of which ended up she was picked to be the village sacrifice to appease the eldritch beast that claimed the forest lands for its own. 

If she managed to survive this, she would find a way to topple both petty warlords and kill that simpering idiot Lestrange.

Bellatrix's ranting was interrupted when she heard something from the front room, leaning forward to hear what sounded like a softly spoken 'obviate' followed by a much harshly spoken 'stupefy'. Bellatrix jumped back as the body of Rodolphus Lestrange sailed through the door and landed in a heap in front of the bars. Bellatrix had no idea what happened to the dimwit, but whatever it was couldn't have happened to a more deserving bloke.

She looked up to watch her girlfriend sensually step into the room. Hermoine was dressed in black leather skin tight pants and a corset top, that made her already impressive bosom even more mouthwatering. 

Hermoine sauntered into the prison cell, making sure to plant her stiletto heeled boots into Rodolphus's back. Bellatrix had to wince at the sound.

"Miss me darling?" Hermoine asked as she ran her fingers over the iron bars of the holding cell. Hermoine smirked as her chocolate eyes glowed and with a flick of her fingers, literally caused the bars of the cell to melt. She winked and flashed a smile as if she hadn't just melted the bars. 

"So I think I know a deviant fun way to save your life." Hermoine gives an apologetic shrug; "I had to make it all romantic and stuff, but I'll be damned if I allow some obscure piss ant sad excuse for a God to have you as a sacrifice." Hermoine growled out with a flash of power in her eyes.

Bellatrix squeaked out dumbly, "You're a witch? You have magic! And you are only telling me about this now?" Bellatrix was getting fed up with everything and was ranting by the end of her statement.

Hermoine just giggled, "Yep" making sure to pop the p. "And you are mine! Not very useful having the virgin sacrifice be a non virgin." Hermoine replied with a lavish grin as she stepped into the destroyed cell, stalking Bellatrix, coming to a stop right before her.

Bellatrix looked into those expressive eyes and whimpered out a rather heated sounding,"R-right." Bellatrix almost moaned out. 

With the lavish wolfish grin still in place, Hermoine stepped forward, pressing herself against Bellatrix.

Bellatrix let out a whimper as she felt something large, thick and throbbing pressing against her through the white virginal slip she has been dressed in. Unable to help herself, Bellatrix slipped a hand down to explore the throbbing outline inside the leather pants Hermoine wore.

"W-why do you have a c-cock?" A blushing Bellatrix managed to stammer out.

Hermoine just grinned, "well that would be surprise #2, I'm not just a witch, I'm an Alpha Witch, and this is so i can fuck pretty helpless things like you Bellatrix my love. I had planned to reveal all this in a much more romantic manner, but I could not stand those misogynistic fools sacrificing my mate.

Hermoine stared into Bellatrix's eyes as the other woman massaged her member through the leather pants, although it didn't take Bellatrix to unfasten and pull those leather pants down, exposing her girlfriends hard thick cock dripping pre-cum. Using her hands to jerk that cock as she leaned forward and kissed her exceptional girlfriend passionately. With a deviant coy smirk on her lips, her hands not stopping as she asked as innocently as possible, "so what does mate business entail?"

Hermoine actually blushed a bit, "Well when we complete the bonding, you will be mine and I will be yours, completely. There will never be anyone else for either of us." 

Bellatrix licked her lips and smirked as she brought a hand up and tasted Hermoine's delicious pre-cum. "And what do we need to do to complete the bonding then, Hmm?"

Hermoine grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "I was hoping you would ask that." Then Bellatrix felt her thin virginal shift ripped off her body before the cell went dark as Hermoine ravished Bellatrix then and there. Many times and in many different way.

The following morning

Bellatrix shifted on the bed her naked well fucked body wrapped around equally naked Hermoine. Stretching, Bellatrix rubbed the bite mark where her neck and shoulder met. Looking out the window, she watched the people of Hogsmeade going about their business. Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Just then two arms snaked around her waist and slid up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples. With a moaning gasp, Bellatrix playfully swatted at Hermoine. 

"Care to tell me why the Weasley brat is being led into the forest?" 

Resting her chin on Bellatrix's shoulder, Hermoine hummed, "Well Aragog the Forest God still needed a virginal sacrifice, and well I was getting tired of the dunderhead with the emotional depth of a teaspoon. He kept trying to get me to go out with him, besides he's terrified of spiders. So I may have implanted the memory that Ron Weasley was this years sacrifice for this year." Hermoine actually giggled at the end. 

"Bella! Where are you dragging me off to now?" Hermoine cried out as Bellatrix started trying to drag her out of the room.

"If you think I am not sharing you with my sisters, especially after last night, you are sadly mistaken." Bellatrix cackled then thoughtfully added, "Can you do that member thing with Ted Tonks and Lucius Malfoy?" As she turned pleading eyes towards Hermoine. 

Hermoine smiled, "what do you want me to change my love?"

Bellatrix smirked, "Just those two never had wives and they have always been our mates. They were never good enough for my sisters." She finished and started to try dragging Hermoine out again.

"Bellatrix Black!" Hermoine snapped, "We should get dressed first, hmm?"

Bellatrix blushed in shame, "Ohh umm, that might be a good idea."

Hermoine snickered and pulled Bella back into her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Once we are dressed, I'll pop us over to them." 

With that the two dressed before Hermoine grabbed Bellatrix around the waist, a moment later a crack filled the air as the pair disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on what prompts we get, I may very well continue this story or my previous ficlet.


	3. Your most precious treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt # 3 in the Bellamione Coven June 2020 Event, as always prompt will be below and summary withheld because it could give everything away. 
> 
> Once again, I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I am only taking them out and playing a bit with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> The princess had always enjoyed the concept of the stocks. She enjoyed it most in her private chambers, with her defiant little thief bent over for her.. But, well, thieving demanded punishment especially if one was so bold as to steal the heart of a future ruler. She cupped the woman’s cheek, trailing a finger over her parted lips. Well, someone had to teach the girl what she could get if she learned to ask nicely. They’d been playing this game for ages - not quite cat and mouse when the wicked and wanting gleam in her thief’s eyes was feline too. But this time it had been her thief that got caught. She dipped her lips to the woman’s ear. “If you can last the night, darling, I’ll even let you keep the pearls.”

##  Your most precious treasures

  
  


Crown Princess Bellatrix Black sat at the dinner table with her sisters Princess Andromeda and Princess Narcissa as they ate dinner with their parents King Cygnus and Queen Druella Black.

Bellatrix bite back a sigh as her Father spoke, "I have been contacted by the noble Lestrange and Malfoy families in order to see if we can come to an agreement in regards to their sons becoming your betrothed." He gazed at his three daughters, "Now they come from good noble lines and will bring prestige to you all." 

The sound of the door opening and the hurried footsteps of one of the guards echo's off the stone floor. The guard dropped to one knee, "Apologies, Your Majesty, We caught the one you ordered us to keep an eye out for." He speaks with his head bowed.

King Cygnus glared until the guard's words actually registered. "Ah,, so the trap actually worked? Well done Captain Snape, so where is our little thief now?" 

Captain Severus Snape swallowed, "we put her in the dungeon room already prepared for her, My Liege." 

No one noticed as Bellatrix's breath hitched, but when she felt her sister's hands caressing her thighs under the table, she knew they must have caught it. They knew of hers and the thief's cat and mouse games and their relationship. Bellatrix was broken out of her thoughts, when her father dismissed the guard captain. 

Clearing his throat, King Cygnus picked his thoughts back up. "Now as I was saying, I have agreed to meet the heads of the Lestrange and Malfoy families regarding your betrothals, but we can pick that up tomorrow after we deal with this Thief once and for all." With that he clapped his hands once. "Captain Riddle, kindly see that executioner Crabbe is informed that we will see this common thief is executed in the morning."

Captain Tom Riddle bowed his head and departed on his errand. King Cygnus looked almost gleeful with anticipation as the dinner finished. "Come let us make sure our guest is properly uncomfortable.

As he rose and took the Queen's hand with an expectant look at his daughters. All three tried to hide the fact that their food tasted like it turned to ash in their mouths as they obedient rose to follow their parents to the dungeon.

Bellatrix dressed in a black gown that matched her mood, while Andromeda was dressed in a chocolate colored dress and Narcissa a blue and silver gown. The three exchanged a fearful look, they knew how devious their father could be in situations like this. The last time with his brother Orion Black, it took days before Cygnus finally allowed him to perish.

Bellatrix gripped her sister's hands fearful for the one who stole her heart, never realizing that the same had happened to her sisters. For the thief had visited each of them time and time again, and stole their most precious possession.

  
  


Upon finally reaching the dungeon, the sisters found the thief, Hermoine Granger, confined to Bellatrix's special stocks; the very ones both had spent so much time playing with. 

King Cygnus smirked as he looked down at the thief's face before backhanding her hard enough to split her lips. "What did you find on her this time?" He asked his dungeon Master Vincent Goyle. Goyle bowed his head as he brought over a pillow with three strands of pearls on it.

Cygnus narrowed his eyes as he glanced from the pearls to the thief. "I warned you last time, if you were caught again, I would see you executed." Hermoine just stared blankly at him. Cygnus grumbled, "any last words before i leave you to the care of my dungeon bats, and if you survive the night, you will visit the executioner in the morning."

Hermoine actually laughed loudly, "come morning, I will have finished my theft of your most precious treasures." She continued to laugh and only laughed harder when Cygnus backhanded her harder than he did the first time. In a rage, he stomped over to his dungeon bats and guards, "she is all yours, I don't even care if she makes it to the morning anymore." Cygnus yelled at them before striding towards the dungeon door.

While he was distracted, the Black sisters moved to the stocks and the bound thief. Bellatrix cupped her cheek and trailed her thumb over Hermoine's parted and busted lips. "Survive the night darling, and I may let you keep the pearls." With a saucy wink she stepped back and started towards the door with her sisters.

Hermoine giggled out, "the pearls were just a needed tool, I'll see you soon my dark queen."

Cygnus slammed the heavy dungeon door shut, his alight with raging fury.

  
  


_ The following morning _

Cygnus awoke early, eager to deal with the thief for the last time, barged into the dungeon chamber only to find a bloodbath, not the one he was expecting. Goyle and all his men were hung impaled on silver stakes, completely dead, their pooled beneath their feet in sticky cooling puddles, while their open eyes spoke oh horror.

Of the thief there was no sign,except for the now bloody pearls wrapped around Goyles throat. With a rage filled scream, Cygnus stalked out of the dungeon up to his throne room.

When he got there, now joined by his wife, Queen Druella, they experienced another shock. In place of his throne, was a large bed. And on that bed were all three of his daughters naked and cuddling an equally naked Hermoine Granger. 

"Oh, good morning Father-in-law." Hermoine cheekily called out. She ran her hands down Bellatrix and Narcissa's backs, calling attention to the silvery-honey colored mark resting on each girl's ass-cheek. Hermoine giggled, "I warned you I would steal your most precious treasures. And it seems I have. Sorry about your men down in the dungeon they tried to stop me from leaving." 

With that Hermoine disappeared from the bed and reappeared in front of the king and queen but not before giving those delectable asses a possessive squeeze. "Allow me to introduce myself, Crown Princess Hermoine Granger-Delacour" with that she bowed low. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on what prompts we get, I may very well continue this story or my previous fics


	4. Jinkies! , Or the Halloween Mystery (SFW Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW prompt from the Bellamoine June 2020 event
> 
> Prompt: Person A and B accidentally show up in matching Halloween costumes and everyone mistakes them as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AU: Bellatrix was a second spy for the light and Hermoine her handler, they two have been dating in secret while waiting for Bellatrix to get her Pardon after she undid what had been done to the Longbottoms.

'Jinkies!,  Or the Halloween Mystery'

The Halloween party was in full swing when Hermoine showed up on the stoop of 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.

A few moments later it opened to reveal a redhead dressed in a leopard fur bikini. 

"Hello Ginny, hope I'm not too late." Hermoine commented as she stepped inside and took off her coat to reveal the orange jumper and tennis skirt she was wearing. With a smirk, she added. "Or should I say Jane? Let me guess, Harry has been making you watch old movies again?" 

Ginerva shook her head, "worse, he got my father into them." Ginny complained as she nodded to the group of redheads dressed as the Muensters along with a messy dark haired Tarzan.

Hermoine could only wince in sympathy, she knew how Mr. Weasley when it came to anything muggle and old movies would qualify. She patted Ginny's shoulder in sympathy, "at least it's not something like a video game." Hermoine winced at the imagined disaster that would be.

Ginny grimaced and took another look at Hermoine's costume, "so who are you supposed to be?" She asked curiously.

Hermoine blushed, "um a character from a cartoon from my childhood. I'm dressed as Velma from Scooby-Doo. Anyway I'm gonna mingle some, talk to you later Ginny." 

  
  


Ginny added with a mischievous look, "you know you really bummed Ron out when he saw you, he got over it with Lavender showing up dressed like that." Hermoine just looked confused but followed Ginny's gaze to where Ron was looking like someone kicked his puppy. Lavender Brown, dressed up as a flapper chatting his ear off. "He was hoping you and he would patch things up and give it another go." Ginny quickly patted Hermoine on the back as Hermoine started choking at that comment.

"Ugg no, just no.!" Hermoine groaned out. Ginny just nodded, "We all told him that and that was before your partner showed up." Hermoine only looked more confused, "what partner?" 

Ginny just giggled, "you could have told us you know." She called out before slipping back into the throng of costumed party-goers.

Shaking her head more confused than when she arrived, Hermoine made her way back towards the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Opening the ice chest, Hermoine bent over and started to dig around for a butter beer in the ice. She was startled when an arm curled around her waist and a husky voice whispered in her ear, now leave the children's drinks for the kiddies." She was pulled away from the ice chest and spun around to face someone dressed like Daphne. Red-hair perfectly styled scarf and all; someone she didn't immediately recognize and who was pushing a glass into Hermoine's hand. 

Outside the Wealsey's Hermoine didn't know any other redheads, but she mutely took the glass and took a sip, closing her eyes and relishing the slow burn of Fire Whiskey sliding down her throat. Opening her eyes to gaze into 'Daphne's' dark eyes, Hermoine tried to still her thoughts only to be interrupted when Daphne asked her for a dance. Breaking out into a Cheshire grin, Hermoine nodded and took Daphne's offered hand as she was led back into the main room, where the tango scene from the Addams Family was playing on the projector screen. It didn't take long for Daphne to take the role of Gomez and Hermoine Morticia. Everyone else seemed to disappear as the pair danced to the movie, they both were so in sync with each other that they stayed in each other's arms.

Hermoine breathlessly whispered, "Bella, my darling, how- what- what are you doing here? You could get sent to Azkaban! And how do you even know who Daphne is?" 

Bellatrix giggled, "relax my love, I got my Pardon, I am a free bird now." With that Bella distracted Hermoine with a passionate kiss. "As for your second question, I know everything about my wife."

Hermoine blinked a few times, "your wife?" She asked.

Bellatrix looked bashful as she replied. "If she will have me, will you marry me Hermoine?." 

Hermione let out a squeal as she jumped into Bella's arms and kissed her deeply. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" 

Hermoine was interrupted when she heard a thud behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ron had fainted with a bleeding nose. Then she felt two hands cupping and squeezing her naked arse. Whipping her head back around to stare at Bella who set Hermoine back down and dropped to one knee and slid a ring on Hermoine's finger.

With a cheeky shrug, "it's not like you needed them and they look so much better on your finger."


	5. The day you almost caught captain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the June Bellamoine Coven 2020 event. 
> 
> Prompt 1: “It’s a shame you’re a pirate,” the sailor said after one last, distracting kiss. “We could have had fun together.” They sat back from binding the pirate’s hands to the headboard, straddling their waist as they reached for the rum and took a swig. | The pirate raised a brow. “You look like you’re still enjoying yourself.” | “What can I say - they’ve been trying to catch you for years. Who knew all it took was a pretty face.” | “A pretty face?” The pirate purred. “Don’t sell yourself short. I mean, you’re very pretty, but you’re so much more than that.” In an instant, they’d wrapped their legs around the sailor’s waist, pulled, twisted. Somehow - quicker than the sailor could catch as they yelped - the pirate ended up on top. Unbound. | “How - that’s - you-” That was bloody amazing. And god, they were bloody screwed. | The pirate caught the sailor’s wrists, and crushed their lips together. “You’re incredible,” the pirate finished, in a whisper. “I make a habit of collecting incredible things.” Well, now they were really wondering who had caught who.
> 
> Prompt 2: Spells aren't just about power and focus. It's also about creativity. What's a more fun way to exercise spell casting than in the bedroom? Spells in Sex prompt
> 
> AN: The AU where our favorite witches and wizards sail the seven seas.. yes with Magic!

The day you almost caught captain...

Lieutenant Hermoine Granger, a young inquisitor or unspeakable of her Majesties Royal Navy, looked down at the bound body of Dread Pirate Bellatrix Black, in the little shanty cabin in the Hogsmeade sector of the Port of Hogwarts. Glancing outside she could see and hear the other Unspeakables and Aurors of her Majesties Royal Navy moving around. 

Bellatrix tugged on the cords binding her to the headboard and let out a cackling laugh, "oh pet, you will remember this as the day you almost caught Captain.." the rest of her statement silenced as the other woman leaned over and kissed her passionately and desperately, and rather distractedly as Bellatrix thought ground to a halt. 

Leaning back up, Hermoine smirked down at Bellatrix. "You know, it really is a shame you are a pirate, we could have had such fun together." Hermoine giggled as she checked the bonds one last time then took a swig of rum before down into Bellatrix's smoldering dark eyes.

Bellatrix bucked her hips up into Hermoine's crotch as she replied in a sing-song voice, "well looks like you are still having fun."

Hermoine ground herself down onto Bellatrix's core and smirked. "What can I say, the Navy has been trying to catch you for years, who knew all it really took was a pretty face."

"A pretty face?" Bellatrix purred. "I mean you are very pretty, really pretty. But you are so much more than that." In that moment, Bellatrix wrapped her legs around Hermoine's waist then pulled and twisted. Somehow quicker than Hermoine could catch as she let out a surprised yelp, Bellatrix was sitting was sitting unbound on top of Hermoine.

"How - that's - you-" Hermoine sputtered out as her brain tried to sort out what happened. "That was bloody amazing!" 'And we are so screwed' she thought to herself.

Bellatrix just giggled as she captured Hermoine's wrists before darting down and crushing their lips together. "You're incredible." Bellatrix purred as she finished the kiss. "And I make a habit of collecting incredible things." With that she ducked back down to kiss Hermoine once more.

Hermoine could only wonder, who exactly caught who, before her brilliant mind dissolved into bliss as she heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the cabin.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and smirked, leaning back far enough for Hermoine to see the newcomers. "Now my sweet incredible prize, allow me to introduce my 1st and 2nd mates, my sisters, the Pirate Nacrissa and the pirate Andromeda." Bellatrix looked back at Hermione, "they have been so eager to meet you." With that Bellatrix reached down and ripped open Hermoine's blouse, exposing her full ripe breasts before pulling a crooked stick out of her boot and holding it to one of Hermoine's nipples with a murmured ' _ curio' _ . 

Hermoine gasped out and writhed on the bed, out of the corner of her eye she watched as Nacrissa and Andromeda approached the bed, sticks of their own in hand, one pointed at her other nipple and the other at her crotch. Hermoine braced herself as best she could before two more whispered ' _ curios'  _ sounded out and Hermoine lost all sense of time and herself. But she did manage to hear one of the sisters mutter  _ 'engorgio' _ before everything went black.

"And you will always remember the day you almost caught Captain Bellatrix Black!"

When Hermoine came to the next morning, she was sore in the most delightful ways and held securely by all three of the sisters. As she tried to disengage herself she noticed something on her stomach just above her own mound. What appeared to be a tattoo of a raven, an otter, a white wolf and a dark owl playfully chased each other. Feeling a chin on her shoulder, Hermoine turned to look into the eyes of Bellatrix. Who for her part hummed, "seems I'm gonna need to make some changes to the Black Raven." the well known name of her pirate vessel. 

Hermoine for her part just kissed Bellatrix as both of their hands caressed the moving images on her belly. Who could have guessed, she is sent to arrest Pirate captain Bellatrix Black and ends up soul bound to not only Bellatrix but her two sisters as well. Although hands pulling her back down into the bed by her breasts cut off further contemplation.


	6. What will you have? (SFW prompt #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 SFW prompt for the Bellamoine coven June 2020, a cheesy little piece of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfw prompt #5  
> @Content Creator coffee tea beer 
> 
> I love hot chocolate So Much but it’s embarrassing to be the adult ordering hot chocolate at a coffee shop, so do you think you could announce that it’s a different drink when you’re giving it to me??

##  What will you have? (Sfw prompt #5)

A bored sounding "Welcome to Lloyd's, what can I get for you?"

Bushy dark brown hair raised as molten chocolate raised to meet the dark silver eyes of the Barista.

"I would love a hot chocolate, you see I happen to love hot chocolate." The bushy haired young woman paused and flicked her eyes down to the barista's name badge before continuing. "Well, you see, it's just so embarrassing to be an adult ordering a hot chocolate at a coffee shop." Seeming to come to some sort of internal decision she added. "Do you think you could call it something else when it's ready, if that is not too much trouble Trixie?"

Trixie gave the other woman a warm smile, "I think I can manage that, tell you what, go have a seat and I'll bring it right out to you, but first I need a name for the order."

"Ohh, that is mighty kind of you. For Hermoine." Hermoine flashed a Cheshire grin before making her way to an isolated table after the order was rung up.

Trixies eyes were glued to her arse in those tight skinny jeans the entire way. 'Damn girl, you got it bad.' Trixie thought to herself.

Hermoine meanwhile was reading a thick tome, when she was distracted by a tray being set on her table a few minutes later. A tray that contained a tall cup, two straws and two decorated muffins all on a crumble bed. Hermoine lifted her eyes as Trixie slid into the seat opposite her. "Er, Trixie, what is all this?" Waving her hand at the tray.

"Bellatrix or Bella for you. And this is you." She pointed to one of the muffins. "And me," as she pointed to the other muffin, "having sex on the beach." She replied with a waggle of her eyebrows. Hermoine took another look at each muffin and could see they had been artfully decorated in a good likeness of each of them.


	7. Destiny with a 'Crucio' (NSFW Prompt #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #5 for the NSFW Bellamoine June 2020 event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Go on,” the villain murmured in their ear. “Have a look at what a mess you are for me. I want you to see this.” or AU: canon divergence from the snatcher incident at Malfoy Manor on.

## Destiny with a 'Curio'

_Malfoy Manor, Late March 1998_

_"Crucio"_ came the aroused whispered word before Hermoine writhed on the ground under the razor-blade effects of the torture curse. The faint cracking of glass was lost among Hermoine's frantic screams as Bellatrix paced around her.

"Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix yelled at the prone figure while Malfoy looked on having tea.

"I don't know!" Hermoine replied through agonizing shrieks. 

Bellatrix stomped her foot, "well if you won't talk, I'll mark you like the dirty beast you are." As she dropped down to straddle Hermoine's waist and withdrew a silver dagger and started to carve into Hermoine's arm, flinging blood everywhere as she did. Bellatrix leaned over and purred in Hermoine's ear. “Have a look at what a mess you are for me. I want you to see this.”

Narcissa was the first to spot the glow surrounding Hermoine. Stifling a gasp, she turned sharply towards Lucius and Draco. "Lucius, take Draco and go check on the prisoners, I don't trust that rat to be competent." She informed them with a steely glare. Lucius opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it under Narcissa's glare. He had learned a long time ago it was better to just obey Narcissa when she got like this. Instead he stood up and dragged Draco out of the room. With a quick silencing charm, Narcissa turned back to Bella and the Girl, "Bella!" She called out harshly to get her sisters attention. 

Bellatrix scowled but rose to her feet, never realizing in her crazed zeal she had nicked herself, neither witch noticed Bellatrix's blood dripping onto and mixing with Hermoine's blood. The tortured girl disappeared with a crack, leaving the Black sisters staring at the place Hermoine had just been. 

"What in Merlin's limp dick just happened?" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly with a stomp of her heel on the floor. Narcissa walked over to Bellatrix with a black tome in her hands opened to a faded page, "you may want to read this Bella." Narcissa said as she held out the book. Bellatrix turned sharply and snatched the book from her sister, her eyes scanning the page.

_'The fallen house of Black will be restored with the return of the lost Dark Queen. Lost in dirt, she will rise and elevate the Black Trinity when she does.'_

"You believe she was the one prophesied about Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix's nicked hand and raised it so Bellatrix could see. "Yes, look." Narcissa answered, pointing to the fine sand that dusted the floor where Hermoine was lying, "I believe your blood triggered hers when they met. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe that might be from a time turner. Your torture must have cracked it and her awakening activated it."

Bellatrix sobbed suddenly, "I tortured our soulmate Cissy! How will she ever be able to forgive me?" Narcissa pulled the distraught Bellatrix into her arms, "she is our destiny, things will work out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my Muse apparnently liked this prompt so much, I do plan on continueing this fic, once I have time to actually plot out the story.. this is most certainly not the end of this tail.


	8. Movie Night Haters (NSFW Prompt #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble about a movie night, I am so sorry I forgot the post the prompts here for the last few days.. I will be posting them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt #6: Option Person A: "Only heroes get the girl in Hollywood." | person B: "..." | person C: "don't listen to the haters bro, your pussy is epic"

##  Movie Night Haters

Hermoine closed the door with a soft click before turning to examine the room with her chocolate eyes. Rolling her eyes at Ron blatant attempt to get her to come sit with him and Lavender Brown.

Instead she gave the pair a hard look before moving to sit on the couch with the Black Sisters and Fluer. Sitting down between Bellatrix and Fluer, leaning a bit closer to Bellatrix.

"Oi! Harry lets get this party started." Ron called out. Moments later the "Princess Bride" started to play on the projection screen as the lights dimmed in the theater room.

Throughout the movie, Hermoine stole popcorn from both Bellatrix and Fluer's bowls as the three ended up rather cuddly during the movie.

When the epic kiss happened at the end and the credits started to roll Ron looked over at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a seductive manner. "Only heroes get the girl in Hollywood."

Hermoine glared, and snuggled closer to Bellatrix and Fluer. "...." she gritted out.

Bellatrix with a smirk turned Hermoine's head and kissed her. "Don't listen to the haters babe."

Fluer with a smirk of her own swooped in for her own kiss. "Your pussy is epic!"

Not to be left out, Narcissa and Andromeda added. "And that is why you are our hero!"

Hermoine just smirked at a floundering Ron. "You were saying?"


	9. Of all the...(SFW PROMPT #6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #6:
> 
> Who'd have thought that being locked in a house cause of a pandemic didn't help with this crush I got on you

##  Of all the...(SFW PROMPT #6)

Bellatrix stomped out of the house into the backyard, the door slamming closed behind her. A few quick steps she reached the edge of the woods behind the house.

With her wand in hand, she set about venting her fury on the poor trees, wood exploding in every direction; Bellatrix let out a yell as she tugged on her messy raven locks.

Day 100 of being stuck in this house with only her crush , well sure they had Dobby and Winky for company but they were house elves. They were two powerful witches, no pandemic should beat them or keep them locked up. 

Bellatrix sighed loudly and set about repairing her outburst. 'But nnoooo the stupid Minister of Magic had to listen to the muggle doctors and decided to quarantine everyone.' She moodily thought to herself as she headed back into the house.

She found Hermoine waiting patiently for her in the kitchen with two cups of tea. Bellatrix slumped down in the second seat. When Hermoine opened her mouth to speak, Bellatrix held up her hand. "Please let me go first." She softly pleaded and looked to make sure the younger woman agreed before she continued. Taking a deep breath, "I've had a crush on you forever and who'd have thought that being locked in a house cause of a pandemic didn't help with this crush I got on you." 

Bellatrix shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "No, it didn't help at all, but it did male me realize this is more than a crush, somewhere along the lines in these last few months, I have completely fallen for you, I tried so hard to resist it but it seems that was impossible." Bellatrix was broken out of her thoughts by a warm hand settling over hers, her eyes shot up to gaze into Hermoine's warm loving eyes.

"It's Okay Bella, I feel the same way."


	10. Something wicked this way comes Part 1(NSFW Prompt #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part covering both the day 7 NSFW and SFW prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #7:   
>  Bit of a waste, I’d say,” the demon murmured. Her eyes gleamed. The angel shivered as the demon sauntered forward, warm hands with the slightest hint of claws skating up along her chest, beneath her shirt. Sharp teeth found her throat, nipping and licking before those wickedly smirking lips found her ear. “Such a beautiful body, and you really have no idea what to even do with yet.” Another nip, and one hand crept down to the front of the angel’s trousers. “Would you like me to teach you?”

Something wicked this way comes

Part 1

Bellatrix Black, nicknamed the dark angel, if anyone had a clue how right they were, she shook her head at thought. Almost no one was around who could remember that the Black family were in fact the guardian angels of the wizarding world. Shaking her clear of such thoughts she focused on her task of bringing dark artifacts that were recovered in the raid earlier that day to the Department of Mysteries. 

Upon arriving at the Department after making it through the unnecessarily complicated Ministry lift system. Bellatrix waited for the revolving room of doors to stop so she could enter. When they finally stopped and the correct door opened, Bellatrix strode through it, into the dark chamber beyond. 

Once inside and the door shut behind her, Bellatrix paused as she sensed another supernatural presence. Shaking the feeling off, she headed to the desk to get these artifacts signed in.

As she reached the desk, Bellatrix felt a presence behind her. Spinning around, Bella was shocked to see another witch there. Standing a bit taller than herself, with wild curly dark brown hair with chocolate red eyes. The other witch's robe shifted and spread out behind her, revealing themselves to be a pair of reptilian wings. Bellatrix heard rumors about her, Hermoine Granger, everyone called her the Succuwitch. But Bella never expected to meet her.

With a smirk on her blood red lips, that showed a hint of fang. "Now this is interesting and a bit of a waste, I'd say." Hermoine murmured. Her eyes gleamed as she stalked forward making Bellatrix shiver as she was frozen in place. Warm hands with the slightest hint of claws skated up along Bellatrix's chest and beneath her shirt. Sharp teeth found Bella's throat, nipping and liking and creating all sorts of sensations and feeling within Bellatrix. Those wickedly smirking lips found Bella's ear. "Such a beautiful body and you really have no idea what to even do with it...yet." Another nip, and one hand crept down Bella's robes, wiggling inside and reaching her leather trousers. "Kinky, I like it, there may be hope for you yet. Now would you like me to teach you?" Hermoine did not wait for Bellatrix to answer her as she went back to nibbling on Bella's neck and wiggled the hand into Bella's leather pants. Bellatrix's keening cry was answer enough as was the heated sticky wetness she found in those sinful leather pants.


	11. Something wicked this way comes Part 2 (SFW Prompt #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second part, covering the SFW Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #7:  
> This is the last time I'm picking you up from the hospital, you know that duels aren't for "fun"

Something wicked this way comes

Part 2

Bellatrix huffed and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. It wasn't her fault that Potter and Weasley hated her enough to recruit Nott, Greyback, Avery, and the Lestrange brothers to ambush her during her patrol. The so-called dark angel escaped with only a few scrapes and bruises. It wasn't like she purposely toyed with them, they just were not at her level. Christ on a crutch, she left them alive for the most part. She was the best auror for a reason.

She gave another huff as the Mediwitch finished fussing over her. That was when she felt it, the dark intoxicating presence of her wife stalking towards the room.

With wide eyes, she glanced at the door before turning to the mediwitch. "You have about 30 seconds until this becomes hell on Earth, I would suggest you run." Bellatrix whispered with a hint of fear in her eyes. 

The Mediwitch quickly ran out of the room, nearly shrieking in terror when she nearly collided with the dark fury driven form of head auror and chief unspeakable, Hermoine 'the succuwitch' Black 'nee Granger.

Bellatrix swallowed as the door slammed open and Hermoine stalked in. "Bella, my darling wife, what did I tell you last time?"

Bellatrix mumbled, "that you wouldn't pick me up from St. Mungos." 

Hermoine simply nodded as she moved to Bellatrix's side. "And why is that, hmm?"

Knowing better, but unable to not answer her wife, Bella answered. "Because duels are not for fun. But they started it!" She childishly added, which drew a chuckle from Hermoine. 

"Oh darling, I know that, which is why I am here with these." Holding up Bellatrix's discharge papers. "Now come on love, let's go home, where you can give me a full recounting of the duel. And don't worry about them, I might have requested ever test imaginable, so they will have a very uncomfortable week or so." Grabbing Bella's hand the pair disappeared with a loud 'pop'.


	12. I love it when you... (SFW Prompt #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Hermoine's POV from the Department of Mysteries for the Bellamoine Coven June 2020 event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #8:  
> Person A is not as openly affectionate as Person B, but Person A has a specific affectionate habit that endears them to Person B.

##  I love it when you...

  
  
  


Hermoine ducked and hid behind the remains of the destroyed shelves that once held countless prophecies. She could not take her eyes off the intoxicating figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. How sensually the older woman moved and how beautiful she was. But It was her mad sounding cackle that made Hermoine suddenly need to change her knickers. While all of her was exotic and intoxicating, that cackle, just did something to Hermoine; something that made her want to bask in Bellatrix forever more.

Shaking her head to her herself back into situation, she moved down the destroyed rows of shelves to catch up with Harry and the others. The group eventually made it into the room with a giant arch with what looked like a moving cloth strung up inside it. 

That is where the Death Eaters caught up with her. She felt arms grab around her, Hermoine leaned back into the dark witch and inhaled her rich spicy cinnamon scent. Letting out a soft keening sound as she pressed herself closer to Bellatrix. The death eater looking momentarily confused before nuzzling Hermoine’s neck and leaving a rather distinct mark there. Bella’s nostrils flared as she smelled Hermoine’s arousal. 

The moment was broken up as the Order of the Phoenix popped around the room and Bellatrix pushed Hermoine behind her to dual with the Order members. Hermoine, not able to leave things along, leaned up and whispered in Bellatrix’s ear. “Find me when you can, I will be waiting my dark Goddess of Madness.” placing a kiss on her neck before the combat separated the pair. 


	13. Never Gonna Let you Go (NSFW Prompt #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix gets injured but thankfully she has a dedicated healer to personally help with her recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the June 2020 Bellamoine Coven writing event.   
> NSFW Prompt #8:  
>  The ropes kept the hero’s legs stretched open, ready for the taking. The villain circled them, taking in every hitch of breath and desperate quiver of muscle. Every pleading moan and breathless gasp as the devices pleasured them. It was utterly intoxicating. They trailed their fingers down the hero’s spine, feather-light and utterly unsatisfying, stopping behind them. “Beg me,” they said. “And I’ll consider giving you what you need.” They slapped the hero’s arse, hard, to hear another of those needy little sounds.

##  Never Gonna Let you Go

Bellatrix came to slowly, it took her several moments to get her eyes to obey her brain and open. That was question 1 answered, yes she was still alive, although she wished her head didn’t feel like a bludger hit it several times. Trying to get a feel for where she was, she peered around the room which looked familiar but she couldn’t place it for the life of her. 

Trying to make more sense of things, she slowly let her eyes drift over the room she was in, it was tastefully decorated in green and silver. Colors that made her pulse quick although she really had no idea why. Trying to move though proved impossible as she quickly found out. Focusing on that particular problem, Bellatrix soon discovered she was bound to the posts in the middle of the room by silver and green silken cords. 

‘What in Morgaine’s heavenly arse happened to me?’ the dark witch thought to herself. Her introspection of her situation and how she came to be here was interrupted by the steady click-clack of heels on the floor. 

The source of the sound stepped into Bella’s view a moment later, another woman, but not a mediwitch like she expected, at least not one dressed like this. If her previous mediwitches dressed like the woman before her, she might have gotten hurt more often. 

The other woman was dressed in red and gold leather skintight outfit, at least it looked like leather, Bellatrix wasn’t sure with how glossy the material was. Heavy breasts barely contained within the tight top of the one piece outfit. Stiletto heeled boots of a dark red and gold leather came up to frame the woman’s crotch. A belt belt with a crop hanging off it rested at an angle around her trim waist. Finally a red mask of the same material covered the woman’s head, a mask with gold highlights. 

With a deviant smirk upon her lips, the nameless woman stalked around the bound Bellatrix. The silken cords, kept Bellatrix’s legs stretched open, ready for the taking. The unknown woman circled them, taking in every hitch of breath and desperate quiver of muscle.Using the crop to tease, torment and excite Bellatrix, who could no more contain her reactions than ths could stop using magic. Every pleading moan and breathless gasp as the crop teased and promised further pleasures upon Bellatrix’s surrender. It was utterly intoxicating. They trailed sharp nails down Bellatrix’s spine, feather-light and utterly unsatisfying, stopping behind them. “Beg me,” came a thick husky voice, full of passion. “And I’ll consider giving you what you need.” 

A hard slap to landed upon Belatrix’s arse, her naked arse as the dark witch realized suddenly she was bound naked to the posts. Naked and dripping with need. Bellatrix gasped and let out another one of her heated needy little shouts. Slick covered fingers reached between her legs and easily teased the bound woman’s sex with hints of delicious pleasure to come before the woman stepped back. Circling around Bellatrix, the woman smirked as she generously used the crop on the canvas of Bellatrix’s skin, along her inner thighs, belly, arse, lower back and Bellatrix’s heaving breasts. Gloved fingers plucked, pinched and tweaked her nipples and clit; all of it leaving Bellatrix whining, gasping and moaning in desperation. 

The sweet delicious torment continued until Bellatrix broke down and begged, “Please. Please I need to cum.. Please let me cum.” 

“Good girl” the other woman purr as first two then three fingers plunged into Bellatrix’s dripping core. The woman stepped closer, nibbling on Bellatrix’s neck as she whispered huskily in her ear. “Let go for me my love.” 

Bellatrix trashed and bucked hard against the bond as she gasped and moaned out as her release hit her. The dark witch never noticed another presence slip into her mind, releasing the blocks that the explosion had caused. The force of her release overwhelmed Bellatrix’s still recovering body, she never noticed when the other woman wrapped arms around her and dissapparted them both to the bed. Bellatrix never noticed as she was lovingly tucked into the bed. Wrapped up in the arms of the unknown witch. 

The following morning Bellatrix awoke to kisses as her beloved Hermoine tended to the scraps and bite marks from the previous evening. 

Hermoine smiled when she saw Bellatrix was awake. “How do you feel today my love?” Hermoine asked. 

Bellatrix thought on that a moment before grinning. “Much better my dove, what happened?” 

Hermoine slipped from the bed to make sure Bellatrix really was doing better. A smirk as she could soon smell Bellatrix’s reaction to her latex gryffindor themed catsuit. “Bella, it was a very close call, I almost lost you to Lucius and Rodolphus. I honestly wasn’t sure my idea would work, but I had to try something, anything. I am never going to let you go my love.”


	14. I Hate to See You Go but I Love Watching You Walk away. (SFW Prompt #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble for the Bellamoine Coven June 2020 event. 
> 
> AU in which Bellatrix and Hermoine are cat burglar partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #9:  
> OTP as thieves. Person A complimenting how sexy person B looks while weaving their way through an intricate network of deadly lasers. person A then as soon as person B makes it across, turns off the lasers and just walks through

##  I Hate to See You Go but I Love Watching You Walk away.

  
  


Bellatrix, eyed the grid of lasers for a moment before turning to look at her partner Hermoine. “Are these linked to an alarm or they just for show?” she asked as she watched Hermoine plugging away on the keyboard connected to the wall controller. 

Hermoine shook her head, “Not that I can determine, those are lasers set to kill. So if you would calm down and let me get to work on this, we can get through them.” Hermoine replied, not looking away from the small screen she was working on. Several minutes of silence, Hermoine lifted her head, realizing things were quiet, too quiet. Turning she felt her jaw drop as she watched Bellatrix weaving their way through the network of deadly laser beams. Hermoine’s eyes widen and she felt heat coiling in her groin as she watched the skin tight black outfit stretch in oh so delightful ways across Bellatrix’s arse. Hermoine licked her lips as she was transfixed watching the sexy and sensual ways Bellatrix weaved her way through the laser network. 

With a wicked smirk on her lips, Bella finally made it through the laser network before doing a jump turn to face Hermoine with a triumphant ‘HA’ on her face. Hermoine for her part just raised an eyebrow and pressed a key on the minicomputer she had connected to the control panel and watched as all the lasers shut off and after disconnecting herself from the control panel, skipped her way down to meet Bellatrix, looking very much like Luna Lovegood in that moment. When she reached Bellatrix, Hermoine took a step past her burglary partner before delivering a sharp swat to Bellatrix’s arse. “I told you to calm down and wait.” Hermoine hissed at her partner. "For that little stunt, and worrying me, you can sleep on the couch tonight but only after I rock your world."


	15. We Will Always Have Paris... (NSFW prompt #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the June 2020 Bellamoine coven event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt #9:   
> Hermoine, looking desperately for a new direction to her life (bonus points for nasty ugly break up with the weasel XD) , stumbles into the Noire Chateau, an BDSM club owned and operated by all three Black Sisters, where Hermoine gets put through a trial period and test to see if she has what it takes to become a member. (bonus the Noire Chateau is a female only club)

##  We Will Always Have Paris...

Hermoine sighed to herself as she apparated home from her job at the Ministry of Magic. Entering her empty townhouse in the Knightsbridge neighborhood of London. Crookshanks butted his head against her legs as the aging feline greeted her. Hermoine smiled and bent down to scoop her partner of 10 years, scratching his head as she carried them both further into the posh townhouse. Letting Crookshanks pop over onto his cat tree, Hermoine dished out his evening dinner before putting some tea on for herself and putting the take out on the table to eat. 

Gathering her mail to go through as she eat her dinner, she also popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Pulling her hair out of her ponytail as she gathered the day’s mail and sat down to eat. Toss the bills to one side, she heard her fireplace roar to life. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she moved to the living room and knelt down to watch as Hannah Abbott stuck her head into the floo-call

“Hannah what an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe this floo call?” Hermoine inquired curiously . 

Hannah took a breath, “Well it been awhile since we got together, how about we do a girls weekend in Paris?” Hannah asked. 

Hermoine looked skeptical, “Who all will be there?” 

“Well hopefully you, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and maybe Tracey Davis. I swear no Weasley's are invited. Girl you look stressed and could use some time away. Come on lets make a weekend of it, we can hit Place Cachée during the day and get some club outfits then hit the Paris night life.” 

“I don’t know Hannah. I am not sure I will be good company and I don’t want to ruin you guys trip.” Hermoine hesitantly replied, as she wracked her brain for an excuse Hannah would believe and let her off the hook. 

“Look Hermoine, I know we haven’t always been close but I believe we can call each other friends and Monday is the trial, you need to take time for yourself or you will never make it through the trial. I have it on good authority that Ron is going to try to make this all your fault, so you need to get yourself back into a relaxed state before having to deal with all that stress.”

Hermoine couldn’t help but snort, “How is he planning to make it my fault that he was found in bed with Lavender Brown?” Hermoine slumps back down, “Alright Alright, these next few weeks will be stressful enough. I’ll go.”

Hannah let out a whoop, “Wonderful, lets meet at the cauldron say at 10 am? That will give everyone time grab a brunch before we FLoo to Place Cachée and shop till we drop.” 

Hermoine chuckled, “Sounds good, I’ll see you at 10 am tomorrow Do I need to bring anything?”

Hannah shakes her head, “Just your wand and Gringotts card.” 

Hannah shut down the Floo call, letting Hermoine get back to her nightly activities.

The next day Hermoine true to her word, met Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron at 5 minutes to 10 am with just her wand and bead bag. Soon she was chatting with the Greengrass sisters and Luna. Tracey had other commitments and sent her apologies. The group took a light brunch before heading to the Ministry of Magic to make the international Floo to Paris. 

Later that day the small group was relaxing at a table in Cafe Abringer after finishing a meal. Hermoine finished her wine and slide her portion of the bill across to Hannah. “So now that we have shopped till we almost dropped what is on the agenda tonight?” Hermoine watched the other women giggle and get together for a moment before Hannah turned. “First we have reservations at Hotel De Ginestou, where we will get changed into our evening attire then trust us, we have a surprise for you.” 

Hermoine looked skeptically at the others before turning back to Hannah and gave her a nod and a suffering sigh. “You haven’t been wrong about anything so far on this trip.. I will trust you this surprise will be no different.” It didn’t take long after that for the group to settle their bill and head down the street to the Hotel. 

About an hour later, the group apparated from the hotel to outside a large dark Chateau with a light sigh exclaiming the place to be called Chateau Noir. Hermoine gave the others an appraising look before shrugging and letting Hannah drag her up to the front. “Abbott Party” she told the elegant looking witch manning the door. The Witch silently nodded and ran her wand over the ticket Hannah had. The Witch grinned, “Ah the ones with the VIP treatment for one of the party.” the witch chuckled darkly as she opened the velvet rope for them, running her wand down Hermoine’s spine almost causing her to jump out of her dress and skin. Hermoine looked down at the black cuff like band around her wrist and them up to the door witch. The door witch just smirked. “Dear that is your VIP cuff, that will let those inside you are to get the VIP treatment.” When Hermoine opened her mouth to question it; the witch held up her hand. “Nothing to worry about, just go enjoy your time at Chateau Noir.” 

A confused Hermoine looked at Hannah who for her part just shrugged and lead the group of young women inside. Once inside another hostess, upon seeing the band on Hermoine’s wrist quickly took possession of the confused witch and lead her up the stairs and to a small sitting room and was gone just as quickly. 

Now thoroughly confused, Hermoine took a moment to look around the small room, the combined scent of cinnamon, daffodil, chocolate and vanilla filled the air, and seemed to press down on Hermoine. Never one to just take thing as they are, picked and poked at the room until she spotted a cauldron under the table which seemed to be the source of the scent. The mother of pearl sheen on the liquids surface, made Hermoine realize the cauldron was utilizing Amortentia potions as what she could guess was incense. 

Lulled into a light doze by the potion, Hermoine jumped when she heard the door to the room open and the click-clack of heels as someone entered. “Well well, I never thought I would see the golden girl herself, Miss Granger enter the Chateau.” came the cultured measured honeyed tones of Narcissa Black’s voice. A Black again after Lucius was unable to escape his fate and he was given the kiss shortly after the war ended. The Black sisters, all but disappeared from the wizarding world. Hermoine spun, her balance a little off from the potion, to face Narcissa and nearly stumbled face first into the Older Blonde woman’s cleavage. Narcissa’s gown for the even only accentuated her full breasts. Luckily Narcissa reached out to steady Hermoine, who’s head suddenly filled with the rich scent of fresh daffodils. 

Hermoine narrowed her eyes and tried to step back, “What Game is this Miss Black? How did you know what scent the potion was giving off?” one hand tossed out to the exposed potion. 

Narcissa have Hermoine a quizzical look with one eyebrow raised. Guided Hermoine to set upon the settee and pressed a cool cloth to Hermoine’s head. “Miss Granger are you quiet alright?” She asked with some concern. Hermoine closed her eyes, light headed from the potion’s scent and unconsciously leaned into the blonde witch. Narcissa cooed and made soft calming sounds in Hermoine’s ear as two more sets of heels entered the room. Hermoine wiggled until she could look at the doorway, where Bellatrix and Andromeda Black leaned against either side of the doorway. Hermoine’s eyes threatened to roll up in her head when the strong scents of Cinnamon and Chocolate melded with Narcissa’s daffodil scent. The other two black women sauntered over to the settee and perched on either side of Hermoine. “What is it you want Hermoine ?” came the surprisingly soft voice of Bellatrix, Hermoine managed to turn her head to look at the woman and could only see sincerity and concern in Bellatrix’s eyes. 

Emboldened, Hermoine took a breath, which filled her with a much stronger inhale of Cinnamon, Daffodil and chocolate; the scents making her loins clench in need as she whispered truthfully. “I want to get away from it all, the spotlight, the trial, the burdens of being the golden girl but mostly I want to be loved.” Hermione settled back down, content as a cat, she did not see the three sisters exchanging looks before as one the trio turned to look at Hermoine. 

Narcissa started, “We can not promise you all of that.” then Andromeda picked up, “But what we can do for you is.” with Bellatrix seamlessly finishing the statement. “Offer you an addition for a place here at the chateau, If you do well, you may end up earning a lifetime VIP membership little witch.”

It took Hermoine several minutes to piece together what the three witches were saying, but when it did fully register in her mind, Hermoine’s eyes grew big and she frantically nodded her head. “Yes” she croaked out in a husky lust addled voice without realizing it. The three Black sisters chuckled and guided Hermoine up and out of the room, leading her down the hallway towards a door at the end. 

“Through that door is your addition.” Andromeda leaned in and purred in Hermoine’s ear as the three sisters pushed her the last few steps to the door. Hermoine took a moment to center herself, and opened the door to a room smelling strongly of Vanilla. Hermoine’s eyes fell upon the form of Fluer Delacour kneeling beside another settee in this room. She could also feel the three sisters pressing against her back. The combined scent of cinnamon, chocolate, daffodils and vanilla overloaded Hermoine’s mind and her eyes rolled up in her head as she released heavily into her knickers, the poor overloaded girl fainted right then and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely re-edit and re-write this fic at a later date, there is still so much more I wanted to explore in this one.


	16. The Dread Pirate’s Booty. (NSFW Prompt #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to 'The day you almost caught captain...' takes place the following morning. A short little drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10:  
> The way I see it,” they managed between kisses, “I need a ship and you need a little company for the long weeks on the water. I think we can come to an agreement.” They slid their hand along the pirate’s side. “Don’t you?” | “An interesting proposition.” The pirate caught them by the hips, lifting them up on the edge of the ship. The ocean churned below, a long way to fall when they already felt dizzy with pleasure. | “Do you accept?”After all, isn’t smuggling pretty treasures rather your trade?” | “Oh, careful,” the pirate murmured. “I’m starting to like you.”

##  The Dread Pirate’s Booty.

Hermoine awoke the following morning, to discover herself alone in the massive bed, Dragging herself out of the covers, rummaging around the Captain’s chambers for a shirt, naked as a blue jay. 

Finding a nice dark blue silk shirt, Hermoine wraps it around herself and goes in search of her mates. Ignoring the fact that anyone can see the love bites on her cute arse. Hermoine pointed ignored the lingering looks of the randy crew, smirking a bit when she heard a few Crucio’s dished out once she had passed. Putting an extra wiggle in her step as she continued her search for her mates. 

Bellatrix was the first one she found, Hermoine slipped up behind her pirate mate and wraps her arms around Bellatrix and kissed her soundly before wrapping her legs around the waist of Bellatrix’s leather pants. Wiggling as the pair continued to trade kisses.

“The way I see it,” Hermoine managed between kisses, “I need a ship and you my dear dread pirate need a little company for the long weeks on the water. I think we can come to an agreement.” Hermoine whispered in a low sultry voice as she slide her hands along Bellatrix’s side. “Don’t you?” 

Bellatrix smirked as she caught Hermoine around her hips. “An Interesting Proposition.” Lifting Hermoine up onto the edge of the ship. The ocean churned below, a long way to fall when Hermoine already felt dizzy with pleasure. Blinking a few times to gather her wits about her as she was sure Bellatrix could feel and smell her heat. “Do you accept? After all, isn’t smuggling pretty treasures rather your trade?”

Bellatrix smirked and stepped between Hermoine’s spread legs, trailing one hand up to her vulnerable exposed womanhood and let her fingers play with the damp folds they found there. “Oh, careful darling.” Bellatrix smirked as she slide three fingers rapidly into Hermoine’s quim and quickly fingered her as Hermoine moaned out wantonly. “I’m, starting to like you. Now I am not sure you asked permission before borrowing Narcissa’s shirt.” She continues before using her free hand to rip that shirt open and exposing Hermoine completely to the crew and ocean breeze. “Now shall we talk about payment, as in how are you going to pay for ruining Narcissa’s fine ass silk shirt?” Bellatrix murmured before adding more love bites all around Hermoine’s heaving breasts, her fingers never stilling. 


	17. Oh My God you  really are...(SFW Prompt 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble about Hermoine and Bellatrix meeting through a dating App.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #10:   
> Where one person is actually famous and sets up a dating account with their real picture and the other sees it and is like, oh dude you are not fooling anyone with that picture and when they actually meet the other is pissed because DUDE YOU’RE THAT FAMOUS PERSON and the other is like, yeah, I mean, I thought you knew…

Hermoine snorted as she scrolled through some of the listings on on the dating site she was browsing. A few more pages and she burst out laughing. Thankfully she was in the privacy of her own London Flat. 

“Who helped them with these profiles?” Hermoine wondered as she snorted and nearly spit her tea out of her nose when she saw a Profile titled. “The Chess Master.” with a picture of a wizarding chess King piece. 

The next one was worse, “Lord Greenthumb.” with a profile picture of a giant green thumb, Hermoine managed to get control of her giggles long enough to decline both of those profiles. A couple more pages of flat out never look at again pics, before a name caught her eye and made her bust out laughing again, earning a reproachful look from her cat Crookshanks. “The Golden Snitch” was the profile title, with an image of a golden snitch. A quick scan of the profile later she had already moved on. 

Right before she called it a night, Hermoine gasped out as a picture of Bellatrix Black stared out at her with the profile title of “SlytherinQueen.” Instead of laughing, Hermoine opened the profile and carefully read it, a warm fluttery feeling settling in her belly as she did. Before she could think too much about it, she quickly sent the SlytherinQueen a message.

GryffindorPrincess: I saw your profile, and wandered if you might be free later to get a cup of tea or something?”

Hermoine snorted to herself again and went to put her finished tea cup away, as she was walking back in from rinsing the cup out, she heard her laptop ding. Forcing herself not the run back to it, Hermoine took her time moving back to the device and clicked on the new message icon. 

SlythrinQueen: I took a gander at yours as well Princess. Normally I don’t do this, my sister set this up for me. But your profile and name intrigued me. I’m free tomorrow if you really want to meet. 

GryffindorPrincess: I get off work tomorrow around T 5 p.m,, shall we say 5:30 at the Leaky Cauldron then?

SlythrinQueen: Perfect, I will see you tomorrow at 5:30.

  
  


The next day found Hermoine sitting nervously at a table i n the Leaky Cauldron at 5:25 waiting for this person to show up, wondering just who would be foolish to use a picture of Bellatrix Black on their profile. She was easily the most famous or infamous Auror, they even made movies about her exploits. 

Right at 5:30 a flurry of black settled down in the seat opposite her and a rich husky voice purred out. “Hello Hermoine, or should I say Gryffindor Princess?” 

Hermoine blinked and looked up and into the twinkling eyes of Bellatrix Black. “Oh my god, You’re Bellatrix Black!” she all but shouted. 

Bellatrix smirked and with a twinkling wink, simply replied, “Umm yeah, I thought you knew dear.”


	18. The Blood Rose (SFW Prompt #11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has trigger warnings for character death and mentions of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #11:
> 
> A dating service where matching is based on people’s search history exists. You’re a serial killer. You go on a date with a writer.

##  The Blood Rose

_ Blood Rose Killer Strikes Again! _

The headline ran across the paper, Hermoine scanned the article pausing to take out a small pair of scissors to carefully cut the article out before slipping it into the notebook with all the other articles she could find about this killer. Taking a sip of her tea, Hermoine scooted over to her computer and brought up the document she had been working on. Upon finding her place Hermoine started typing.

_ Date September 19th, victim #5, one Cormac McLaggen found as with all other victims with a single bloody Rose blossom exploding out of his heart. Medical examiners are no closer to figuring out how it's done. All evidence points to the flower bursting outwards, killing the victim when it does. This has left the authorities completely baffled.  _

_ Also baffling to authorities, is the only real link between the victims is they all went to the same school, Hogwarts boarding school in Scotland. Head-Mistress McGonagal has been most forthcoming with her assistance. But the Authorities have no real leads. _

Here Hermoine pauses and protectively across her lower belly and rubbing, along the scar along there. The scar that Cormac and his sports buddies put there after Hermoine turned him down publicly. The group gang raped her and then cut her womb out and left her to die. If Astoria hadn't happened to come by and find her, Hermoine was sure she would have perished. That lead to a friendship with Astoria, her boyfriend Draco and their families. 

Unfortunately, Cormac's father was well connected and the group got away with it until now. 

Hermoine jumped when arms wrapped around her, a kiss to her temple followed by a whispered "Happy Birthday my dove." 

Hermoine spun about in her chair and threw her arms around her girlfriend Bellatrix Black.

"This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you till much later today." Hermoine happily exclaimed before giving Bellatrix a deep passionate kiss. 

Bellatrix smirked, "Did you like your present love?" As Bellatrix pointed to the newspaper clipping. 

Hermoine grinned, "Yes and it was very considerate of you to make sure I have an airtight alibi for each death."

Bellatrix smirked and kissed Hermoine once again before dropping to one knee and producing a small velvet ring, "Hermoine, will you marry me?" 

Hermoine jumped into Bellatrix's arms and peppered her face with kisses, "Yes, yes Yes!"

Who would have guessed that the dating site that matched people by their search history would have put a serial killer and a rape victim together and that 5 years later, the serial killer would vanquish the last of her mystery writers demons so they could their happily ever after.


	19. A Fey-Nominal Relationship (NSFW Prompt #11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt 11:   
>  Come, [name]” the fey princess commanded her new human servant, out of the blue. A cruel, amused smile curved her lips as the woman gasped out shuddering on the spot with pleasure, eyes wide with surprise. She reached out to pet her servant’s hair, her cheek, before pushing towards the bed. “Again,” she said. The human bit down hard on her lip but it did nothing to muffle her. The fey princess laughed and straddled her hips. A flick of her magic had the human’s hands pinned above her head. “It seems your body knows who you belong to,” she murmured against her lips. “Even if that pretty little brain still has some funny ideas at free will and playing the hero.” “You can’t-” She interrupted her servant with another command, raising her brow. Couldn’t she?

##  A Fey-Nominal Relationship

Bellatrix blinked as the sunlight streamed into the room, waking the sleeping witch up. Sitting up with a feline-like stretch. Looking down at her naked body, Bellatrix darted over to the full length mirror to examine herself. Bellatrix felt her eyes widen as her eyes took in her flawless skin. The Dark Mark, her scars and even the Azkaban tattoo were gone. In fact the only mark on her was a tasteful tattoo of a fairy ring around her neck. Raising her fingers to trace the design, Bellatrix marveled that she looked like she did before her Father sold her off to the highest bidder. Tossing her head back, dark curly raven hair flying; Bellatrix let out a laugh that kept her from hearing the door open.

A tinkling, ethereal voice echoed in the room, a voice that caused heat to flare in her body and her loins clenched.

"Come, Bellatrix” the voice commanded, making Bellatrix shiver with pleasure. Turning around, Bellatrix gasped as she saw the owner of the voice for the first time. Rich unruly and wild chocolate brown hair, a cute face with honey brown eyes and a fang filled smirk adorned the woman's face. 

"You!" Bellatrix gasped out, her fingers curling into claws. She launched herself at the other woman only to fall screaming as pain worse than the Dark Lord's  _ Crucio _ . The click-clack of heels indicated the other woman was walking around Bellatrix's prone form. 

"Did you really believe the Fey would not step in to make sure Tom wouldn't succeed? I volunteered to be the Fey's envoy to the light. Of course it allowed me to hunt for new servants like you my dear Bellatrix. But you were not my only prize my dear, I selected you for daring to curse the Fey Crown Princess. The woman gave a mock bow , Fey Crown Princess Hermoine, for you to spend an eternity serving. Walking to a door that suddenly appeared. 

A cruel, amused smile appeared on Hermoine's curved lips, "now come Bellatrix."

Bellatrix who had finally regained her feet, her eyes going wide with surprise as pleasure and heat coursed through her. With shuddering pleasure filled steps, each one causing her to clench and juice helplessly she made her way over to the Princess and the door. 

Hermoine reached out to pet her servant’s hair, her cheek, before opening the door where Bellatrix was able to see a naked Narcissa, and two other women she vaguely recognized as Fluer and Appoline Delcour, engaged in amorous activities on the large bed. Pushing Bellatrix towards the bed and down onto it. “Again,” Hermoine said. Bellatrix bit down hard on her lip but it did nothing to muffle her cry of pleasure. Hermoine laughed and straddled her hips. A flick of her magic had the human’s hands pinned above her head easily grabbed and held by the others on the bed. “It seems your body knows who you belong to,” Hermoine murmured against her lips. “Even if that pretty little brain still has some funny ideas at free will and playing the hero.” “You can’t-” Hermoine interrupted her servant with another command and a sharp nip to her neck, raising her brow. 

'Couldn't she?' Bellatrix was no longer sure as four sets of hands played with her body, pleasure flooding her mind and body until Bellatrix was a soppy, creamy mess begging to serve Mistress Hermoine.


	20. The Fey-tastic Encore (NSFW PRompt 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #12:
> 
> You promised to serve me, did you not?” the fae princess murmured. She studied the serving woman on her knees before her, a small smile playing over her lips. “In all ways.” |“Yes.” | “Then you won’t be needing those clothes. Take them off and get on the bed.”
> 
> Author note: this is a companion piece to 'A Fey-Nominal Relationship' this fic may be a bit dark. And it turned out to be more of a drabble

###  The Fey-tastic Encore

Crown Princess Hermoine looked down from her throne at her four newest servants. Her blood red lips curling upwards into a wickedly cruel smirk as she contemplated them. 

She remembered their promises in the heat of passion from earlier. Even the unruly Bellatrix seemed to have accepted her fate.

"Now my pets," ohh how she relished the arousal and fear those words caused within her pets, remembering how once Bellatrix had dared utter them to her, "you promised to serve me did you not?" Her smirk grows as she studies the four kneeling women. "In all ways, correct?" She leaned back on her throne as the four kneeling women squirmed deliciously.

A moment the women gasp out, whether from arousal or fear, Hermoine wasn't sure. "Yes." They all but moaned out simultaneously.

Hermoine's smirk grew into a wickedly deviant grin. "Then you won't be needing those clothes. Take them off and get on the bed on all fours."

Hermoine barely withheld a chuckle as the four women scrambled to obey, until she was gazing at four delectable arses and four heavenly aroused mounds underneath them. Rising to her feet, Hermoine used her innate magic to grow a cock as she climbed on the bed behind them. Debating which one to start with, Hermoine smirked and let her magic dribble out of the tip onto each woman's small of their back where it flared and formed Hermoine's personal symbol like a tramp stamp much to each of the kneeling women's shock and pleasure. 

With a flare of magic the lights dimmed as Hermoine proceeded to enjoy her servants, no her slaves, in all their holes much to the great pleasure of all involved.


	21. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words. (SFW Prompt 12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #12:  
> One character is a professional photographer. When processing images from a recent event, they notice a single person on the outskirts of every photo…and it’s not a coincidence.
> 
> Author note: This one is also more of a drabble

##  A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words.

Hermoine Granger, brightest witch of her age, unlocked the door to her studio that also seconded as her rare bookstore. Putting her camera bags back in their proper place and collecting the film from her coverage of the Marriage of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

Heading into her dark room, Hermoine contemplated what brought her here. After graduating with all O's on her N.E.W.T. tests, everyone expected her to go into the Ministry. Instead, Hermoine did the opposite, she took time away from the Wizarding World to reconnect with her parents after restoring their memories. It was there that her Father, who had taken up photography. Intrigued by the advancements made in cameras with the newly released DSLR cameras just starting to hit the market. Hermoine's brain would not leave things rest and soon she devoted much of her time mixing Magical Cameras with the new Muggle Digital cameras until after a couple of years she was granted a patent for the wizarding version of a DSLR camera. The money she made from that and her own line of Granger cameras let her live as she wanted.

Huffing and shaking her head as she refocused on her task. 'Work first, Granger.' She admonished herself as she started working on the film. That was one thing she never could get to work, mainly because of the magic involved with Wizarding photographs, using memory cards instead of film. But still she was very wealthy at this point and between her gigs could continue to work on it.

Getting herself some tea and a quick meal while she let the film develop. Hermoine made her way back into the dark room after cleaning up. Hanging the numerous pictures up to dry, Hermoine took her time examining how well they turned out. As she scanned the images, she noticed something. With a quick wordless and wand less spell she enlarged the current picture. 

It was a picture of the wedding vows, but what captured Hermoine's attention was the figure watching the wedding from the fringes. Shaking her head, Hermoine went through the rest of the pictures. The figure was always there, in most of them just watching. But, a few of the images the figure seemed to be dancing by themselves during the reception dances. 

It was the last couple pictures Hermoine took, one with the newlyweds and their family. There to the left of Narcissa Malfoy was her sister Bellatrix. The dark haired witch mouthed the words, call me and blew Hermoine a kiss.


	22. Blessing of the Night (SFW Prompt #13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt:  
> Person A having to go to bed early but waking up when Person B comes to bed just so they can cuddle
> 
> Nothing really special here, just a little piece of tame fluff.

###  Blessing of the Night

Bellatrix looked over at the clock as she marked her place in the book she was reading on the couch beside her lover, Hermoine who was deeply engrossed in the book she was reading. Stifling a yawn, Bellatrix leaned over and dropped a loving kiss on Hermoine's head.

"Kitten, I think I'm going to head to bed now, don't stay up all night now." Bellatrix commented with another kiss to Hermoine's head. 

Hermoine visibly had to pull her eyes away from the book she was studying. "I won't be long darling, I just want to finish this section and then I will be up." She finished by giving Bellatrix a chaste and loving kiss. Bellatrix deepened the kiss before another yawn threatened to erupt. Pulling herself off the couch, she let her hips sway as she crossed over to the stairs, tossing a, "love you kitten." 

Which earned her a ,"love you too darling." Before Hermoine was drawn back to the tome. Chuckling to herself, Bellatrix made her way upstairs and did her evening absolution before slipping into the black and silver satin sheets.

It didn't take long for her to drift off into a dreamless sleep. An unknown time later, she awoke to someone cuddling her in their bed, rolling over. Bellatrix felt a kiss pressed against he head, a sleepy slurred, "kitten?" Slipped out of her sleep foggy mind. 

"Ohh darling, I didn't mean to wake you. It just wasn't the same after you left. Even if you are just reading beside me, being near you settled me. I couldn't focus after you left, I could feel the pull of your soul." 


	23. The Blackest of Nights (NSFW Prompt #13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13, because due to RL issues, the coven had to make yesterday a free day.   
> AU alternate scene to the Malfoy Manner incident based on the below prompt. Note: Dark and a tiny bit of Ron bashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #13:

##  The Blackest of Nights

_ Malfoy Manor, late March 1998. _

The click-clack of heels sounded on the hardwood floor of the drawing room in Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix black stalked around the figure of Hermoine Granger on the floor. It was only Hermoine, herself and Narcissa in the room. 

Bellatrix's insane personality seemed to have melted away as she gazed at Hermoine's prone form. "Please make sure we are not disturbed Cissa-mine." Bellatrix turned to watch Narcissa, "this has been a very long time in coming." Bellatrix watched as Narcissa nodded before layering heavy wards around the room. 

When Narcissa nodded they were complete, Bellatrix turned back to Hermoine, who was laying where Bellatrix had tossed her. "Now it's time to awaken our queen." Narcissa smirked and prepared the spell that will provide the sound effects for the little performance, she gave Bellatrix another imperceptive nod. Bellatrix grinned and dropped down to kneel beside Hermoine and stroked her hair almost lovingly. "Do you know how long we've had to wait for you to reappear My beloved Queen? All those years of searching and praying those fools didn't actually kill you, of having to be married off to that pig and watching Cissa have to bear that wretched offspring. Of pretending to be insane when all I wanted to do was rip the world apart to find you my love. Thankfully Cissy and Andy talked me out of it." 

Hermoine could only stare at Bellatrix in surprise amazement and total confusion when she heard Narcissa's snickered comment, "you mean when we tied your arse up and threatened to keep you in the chapel?" 

Bellatrix rose back to her feet and gave her an apologetic look. "I won't lie, this will hurt but My Queen, we must break through the bindings placed on you and lock your true self so deeply you don't know it existed. I am sorry my Queen."

Bellatrix finished and placed a soft kiss to Hermoine's head, confusing the girl even more. Bellatrix and Narcissa seemed to know her, know something even she had no idea about. Add to that they both viewed her as some sort of Queen, Queen of what, Hermoine had no idea. Her musings were cut off as Bellatrix rose to her feet and resumed her pacing.

Hermoine barely heard the " _ Crucio"  _ that was cast before she was overcome with what felt like her skin being peeled off with rusty knives. "Stop holding back," Bellatrix furiously whispered with a hiss, "I know you. I know everything you can do, the terrible and beautiful grace of a fallen archangel." Hermoine screamed out as another round of the curse hit her. Bellatrix didn't keep it on for long. Hermoine was writhing on the floor as her body shifted and cracked in ways a body wasn't designed to. She was vaguely aware that Andromeda was now in the room, whispering to Narcissa. "Are you sure she is our Queen? Remember what happened when Bellatrix thought Alice was the one." 

Bellatrix paid them no mind as she continued alternating the curse with frantic words. "Hidden back for so long now, tucked away, when no human could stand more than a split second glimpse." 

Bellatrix let out a cackle as she watched the change, calling out. "Look my Loves, our Queen awakens at long last." Narcissa and Andromeda let out happy squeals as they watched the transformation taking place. Hermoine was not a human. Forget the bed, they met in mid-air, hungrily, as if the force of touch and fucking could get beyond mortal skins to ravish unfettered what lay beneath, like they used to. Clothing was shredded and left to drift to the floor. Only moments later Narcissa and Andromeda joined the aerial pair. Their clothes lasted no longer than those of Bellatrix and Hermoine. 

The foursome so caught up in their long awaited reunion, never noticed the wards around the drawing room fail nor did they hear the door open.

Hermoine growled and struck without thought, moments later Bellatrix and Narcissa laughed as Lucius and Roldophus's headless bodies crashed into the snatchers behind them, dead from the overpowered slicing hex which decapitated them neatly. 

It was then that Harry and Ron burst forth from the cellar with stolen wands, mouths hanging open. "Blimey, 'moine what are you doing with those bitches? You were supposed to be mine!" Ron stupidly asked. Harry just gaped at Ron before Hermoine had him held against the ceiling. "Two things you dunderhead, my name is not nor was it ever Hermoine, I am Lillith the queen of the Fallen Angels, and two I am not nor will I ever be yours, now get out before I do Toms work for him."

With that Lillith released Ron, and with a lazy turn destroyed Nagini who just happened to slither in to see what the commotion was.


	24. Courting in the Dark (SFW Prompt #14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , RL got in the way.. so will be posting the last several day's prompts.
> 
> SFW Prompt #14:
> 
> Person A is a magical creature or a part magical creature. They develop an admiration(H) or a fixation(B) on Person B. They court Person B in the conventional human gestures mixed with the ways of their creature blood... or just pure creature convention of cutting.

##  Courting in the Dark

Hermoine looked down at the book that had just been delivered. 

_ Casting Lumos in the Dark _

_ The courtship and mating habits of creatures. _

With a slight frown, Hermoine picked up the note wrapped around a black rose. Reading over the note, Hermoine was no closer to knowing who sent the book.

_ Hermione, I have been told you value knowledge above all else. I came across this book and thought of you. I took the steps of marking a few sections that may come in handy. _

_ B _

"What izz zat 'ermoine?" Came the lyrical voice of her mate, Fluer as the older veela sat beside her, ignoring the sputtering of the others at the table. Wordlessly Hermoine handed over the note as she stole a kiss from Fluer. A kiss, Fluer happily returned before reading the note and handing it back. "May I see ze book 'emoine, mon amour?" Fluer asked knowing better than to take a book from her destined. Hermoine smiled and slid the book over to Fluer before finishing her breakfast.

"mon chéri" Fleur exclaimed, drawing Hermione's attention. Turning to look at Fluer, who turned the book towards her. "Can you read thiz mon amour?" 

Hermoine pursed her lips as she started to read from the book to Fluer. Fluer looked contemplative and pulled a duplicate from her bag and opened it to a random. "Please one more time." 

A confused Hermoine shrugged and started to read from Fluers book. Fluer looked both excited and fearful at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Fluer started to explain. "These books are written in the  _ veela  _ tongue only a veela or her intended can read from it, and it has to be given by the veela to their intended mon coeur."

Hermoine blinked as she digested what Fluer just said. "Does that mean we are both mated to another Veela?" Fluer smiled lovingly, "it would seem so as I can read the book you were gifted, which would only be possible if the Veela magic recognized is both as intended of whoever sent the book." 

Both young women finish their breakfast as Hermoine idly flipped through the pages of the book. "Fluer," Hermoine speaks up pointing to something written on the inside back cover of the book.

_ To my darling intendeds, keep each other safe and I will see you both soon. With all my love,  _

_ Bellatrix Black _

_ P.s. yes I am capable of love, even if the world thinks otherwise.  _

"Our intended is Bellatrix Lestrange, no Black." Both Hermoine and Fleur said at the same time.


	25. Love Conquers All (SFW Prompt #15 - Bonus Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #15: “You can’t die please don’t die”
> 
> AN: This a companion piece to "Courting in the Dark"

##  Love Conquers All

It was during the battle of Hogwarts, Hermoine and Fluer fought side by side and had just finished putting the Lestrange brothers down.

That was when Hermoine saw Mrs Weasley cast a  _ reducto  _ out of the corner of her eye. When she saw the target of the spell, she was running across the great hall with Fluer right beside her. Both women skidded to a stop and dropped to their knees beside the fallen Bellatrix Black, their intended.

Hermoine sobbed as both herself and Fleur cast every healing spell they knew on Bellatrix. 

"Bella, you can't die, please don't die!" Hermoine wailed in desperation as she collapsed onto Bellatrix. Fluer right beside her. 

Neither paid any attention to the battle around them, nor did they notice when Narcissa and Nymphadora took up defensive positions, protecting the witches from any death eaters looking for an easy kill. No, all their attention was on the fallen witch before them. Their hearts breaking as they poured all their magic and love into saving her.

No idea how long they remained like that, until Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the distraught witches. "My doves, don't cry, you are much to beautiful to cry."


	26. Black Rapture  (NSFW Prompt #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble for the following prompt:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: 
> 
> NSFW PROMPT #14
> 
> It was the way that they melted, the moans that came out of them as they squirmed beneath on the bed. Back arching, hips rocking up as fingers kneaded into their back as they turned to putty. Somehow, impossibly, they ended up desperately needy on top of them with a lover as lazy in massage afterglow as if they had just found climax. But they always adored making love to them when they were like this, pliant and uninhibited. They began to trail kisses down their spine.

##  Black Rapture 

Bellatrix let out a low groaning moan as she tugged on the bonds holding her spread eagle, face down on the bed. She hisses out as she felt her lover dribbling more oil along her spine. The oil was shortly followed by Hermoine's fingers as those fingers kneaded her into a melted pile of putty.

After what felt like forever, once the oil was fully worked into Bellatrix's glistening skin, Bellatrix felt feather light kisses dancing along her spine as her lovers fingers danced elsewhere on her body. Bellatrix screamed out in Rapture as Hermoine brought her over the edge and leaned down to give Bellatrix a loving passionate kiss, "ready for round two?" She whispered between loving kisses, moving so Bellatrix could see the large strap on, that Hermoine was wearing...


	27. Summer Heat - NSFW Prompt #15 (bonus Prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> It was a sweltering summer day, the type where clothes seemed unbearable and everything became too hot and frustrated to do anything. Anything, except clutch ice cubes and trail them over their lover’s skin, watching them gasp into the chilly wetness left behind when their skin was flushed from both sunshine and need. Anything, except watch the contrast turn them dizzy. Anything, except watch as they became their lover’s only relief.

Hermoine, dresses in a conservative bikini swimsuit in gryffindor colors, was trying to do her 2nd favorite pastime, reading these days. But sweltering summer heat, made even that all but impossible. Not even cooling charms seemed to help, the heat just sapped the energy right out of the charm, leaving nothing but a stifling oppressive, muggy heat behind. Hermoine took another sip of her now tepid lemonade just as her attention was pulled to Bellatrix making a grand entrance carrying her own glass that appeared to be more ice than lemonade. Hermoine suddenly needed another sip of her drink as her eyes devoured what Bellatrix was dressed or more accurately not dressed in. Wearing her corset and a sinful pair was bikini bottoms, Bellatrix let out a relieved breath as she munched on an ice cube. 

With a smirk, Bellatrix straddled Hermoine's lap and started to paint her skin with Ice cubes clenched in her hands. Hermoine gasped as her skin flushed from the chill left behind, goosebumps formed in the wake of the ice. Hermoine, book forgotten, let out a gasping mewl as Bellatrix followed the trial of the ice with her tongue. Bellatrix's hand slipped into Hermoine's bikini top and circled Hermoine's nipple. Hermione let out a deep moan as Bellatrix smirked and trailed the ice down Hermione's trim stomach and dipped into her bikini bottoms. Bellatrix let out a little growl at the heat and wetness she found there. 

Soon bikinis were lost as both women set about heating each other up and soothing each other for hours.


	28. The Rainbow Legislation (SFW Prompt #16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> MOM Hermione is an LGBTQI+ advocate

##  The Rainbow Legislation

Hermoine Black 'nee Granger pushed open the doors to the Wizengamot chambers and purposely strode up to the bench before taking a seat in the Minister of Magic's seat. Taking a moment to collect herself, she looked at the full Wizengamot before casting a silent and wordless  _ Sonorus.  _

"Thank you all for coming today. Today the Wizarding takes another step into the modern world with the signing of Bill 969, the so called Rainbow bill, into law. I personally couldn't be prouder to sign this bill making it a Wizarding Law."

Hermoine savored the applause for a moment before deftly signing her name to the parchment that turned the bill into a Law. Raising the signed document, Hermoine posed for the reporters for several minutes. 

"Thank you all once again for this, now I can go home and tell my Daughter she won't be discriminated against because she happens to be madly in love with Victorie Weasley, although my wife may have issues." Hermione let out a soft chuckle that was echoed around the chamber. "I've worked countless years for this, now it is time for me to go tell my daughter and family the good news." 


	29. Practical Magic (NSFW Prompt #15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Spells aren't just about power and focus. It's also about creativity. What's a more fun way to exercise spell casting than in the bedroom? Spells in Sex prompt
> 
> Not 100% happy with this one but i was being lazy and didn't want to research the spells or build too much of a back story

##  Practical Magic

Hermoine had just entered her flat after a long week at work idly scratching Crookshanks head as he rubbed against her. After putting her bag and keys down, Hermoine started to make her towards her kitchen, but she heard a sound from the hall. Turning toward the sound, Hermoine never saw what it was as everything went black.

_ An unknown time later _

Hermoine groaned and blinked in confusion as she couldn't move, she felt something in her mouth keeping her from speaking. Accessing her magic to try and break free, Hermoine was shocked when she felt the bed she was in dip and familiar fingers stroke through her hair. 

"Calm down kitten, it's time for your lesson in practical magic." Bellatrix's voice purred in her ear.

"You see my darling, " came Narcissa's voice from her other side, "Spells aren't just about power and focus."

"It's also about creativity." Came Andromeda's sultry smokey voice picked up when Narcissa paused.

A forth voice picked up the statement, this voice lascivious and dripping with pure sex as Fluer Delacour stepped into Hermoine's field of view.

"And what's a more fun way to exercise spell casting than in the bedroom? Hence the practical lesson" Fluer let her eyes trail over her mate's bound and exposed body, but the three sisters also received her wicked and lascivious gaze. The four women who completed her more than she thought possible.

Hermoine could only whine helplessly as her knickers helplessly grew wet before the four other witches took pity on their younger lover. 

The quintet spent all weekend showing and enjoying how some common and rather uncommon spells could be used in the bedroom to the great pleasure and enjoyment of all.


	30. Silver Linings (SFW Prompt #17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Hermione is getting drunk at a funeral with Bellatrix

###  Silver Linings

The double funeral for Goyle and Crabbe, turned out to be a solemn affair. Both boys had lost their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts, as the Daily Prophet called it. While the families and friends attended the Funeral, Hermoine felt out of place during the affair. The only reason she attended was to mourn classmates and more importantly as a favor to Draco. She had made peace with the now young man, and by extension his Mother.

Hermione decided to stay well away from the pureblood attendees, sitting under a tree in her muggle dark washed jeans and frequently took a sip from the bottle hidden in a plain brown paper bag. Feeling rather tipsy and more than a bit numb, Hermione thought back to the funeral for Fred Weasley and Ron acting like the kiss they shared was an engagement. It was stifling and insulting how he expected her to give up everything and become his Molly. Hermione nearly hexed him there at the funeral but managed to avoid doing so by quickly finding an excuse to leave the Burrow. 

Fortunately Draco had extended her an invitation to the funeral for Crabbe and Goyle, allowing her to push the matter with Ron to the back of her mind. 

Raising her bottle to Draco, when she saw him discreetly looking around and taking another large swig when she saw him nod in return, indicating he had seen her and her gesture. Hermoine knew she was well on her way towards getting drunk, but right now she didn't care. After these last few weeks and months with everything she had been through, she felt she had earned it. The charm she had placed on the bottle automatically refilled it.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Hermione never noticed when a small group had joined her on the small hill. She only became aware she was not alone, when a hand took the bottle from her and another circled her waist. Following the hand with her eyes, she watched as a woman beside took a sip. Hermione's eyes bugged out when her drunken mind registered it was Bellatrix Black sitting with her.

Oh, she was well aware that Bellatrix had been a spy along with Snape, but that didn't ease her fear nor did it stop her from jerking back. It was only then that she recognized the form of Narcissa rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Hermoine looked between the two sisters in muted shock for several minutes.

"Hermoine," came Draco's soft tones, "thank you for coming today, I wasn't sure you would show up considering our past." He finished as he crouched in front of her and let Hermione see the sincerity in his eyes. Hermione swallowed and nodded to him. 

"Little lion, what are you running from, that you would attend this funeral?" Narcissa asked and Hermione turned toward her place a soft kiss full of promise on the corner of her mouth. 

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk or what. But she ended up breaking down as the two witches held her and soothed her. Eventually got out the whole story about what happened with Ron. Everything after that was a blur till Hermione awoke the next day, at least the assumed it was the next day. Sleepy murmurs made Hermione look to either side of her at the sleeping Black Sisters, both looked beyond heavenly as they lay curled around her protectively. Then she spotted the book on the bedside, a book on soul-bonds...


	31. Dungeon Date (NSFW Prompt #17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17:  
> "You can't tell me what to do!" | "Kneel." | Kneels down but in a bratty way
> 
> Note I borrowed a bit from Lost Girl for this prompt.. specifically the _Chi_ stuff and I also pictured the protagonist more or less as a Lost Girl Succubus.

###  Dungeon Date

The click-clack of heels echoed off the room walls as Hermoine, dressed in a skimpy and scrumptious red latex catsuit circled around the other three women.

"Kneel." Hermione simply said sending a brief surge of her chi through the soul bond marks. 

Fleur and Narcissa both submissively knelt almost immediately. Squirming from the pleasure the soul bond created in them for obedience.

Bellatrix, the third woman, just glared, she never had gotten over the fact that Hermoine came out as the dominant one after their bond fully formed between the four of them. Pouting, Bellatrix bit out a harsh, "You can not tell me what to do!" Bellatrix was always fighting the bond, hating how good it made her eventual submission to Hermione feel.

Hermione simply lifted an eyebrow, "is that so my fierce tiger?" At Bellatrix's nod, Hermione ignored both Fluer and Narcissa's kneeling forms, as both rolled their eyes, she merely said, "kneel." Again and watched as Bellatrix shuddered from the bond as she knelt in the brattiest way she could. 

Both Narcissa and Fleur huffed, having seen this play out many times before. Hermione smirked as she used a crop that just appeared in her hand to lift Bellatrix's skirt and display Bellatrix's dripping ruined panties. Bellatrix mewled and blushed as she was exposed.

Hermione's smirk grew as she used the crop to stroke those ruined panties and letting her  _ chi  _ out through the crop making Bellatrix's eyes roll up in her head as she writhed against the crop. 

"Now that, that's taken care, I believe its time to move on with the evening. Hermione purred out in a sultry voice that made all three kneeling women ruin their panties before their clothing was banished. With her three pets now naked with their soul marks exposed, Hermione grinned wickedly before unleashing her  _ chi  _ to stimulate all three at the same time. 

The hours passed as Hermione showed again and again why she was the dominant partner in the bond. She proved to be a firm Mistress, while still being loving with each of her bond mates. In the end even Bellatrix willingly surrendered to her Succubus wife, mate and Mistress.


	32. Cheeky Arguments (SFW Prompt 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #19:  
> Enemies to friends to lovers

###  The Cycles of Love

  
  


The first time Hermione saw her was in a wizarding photograph in the Daily Prophet, right after the mass breakout of Death Eaters from Azkaban. Hermione who had long ago accepted she was gay and very much attracted to bad girls. And they did not get any more of a bad girl than Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Hermione discretely saved the article and used it to fuel many of her fantasies for the remainder of the year.

Hermione knew breaking into the department of mysteries was a colossal mistake and bound to be a trap. She tried to talk Harry out of it, but as usual Harry and his hero complex had to rush off and being his sister in all but blood, Hermione got caught up in it as well. When the death eaters appeared, all Hermione could do was stare at Bellatrix when the death eater taunted Neville, but when she spotted Roldophus sneaking around the side, she watched his progress and judged the angles. Satisfied at her internal calculations, when Harry screamed out "now!" Hermione didn't hesitates to cast a powerful slicing hex that took off Roldolphus's head before sprinting to join the others.

Later when the group had been captured, Hermione couldn't stop herself from snuggling back into Bellatrix. "I should thank you little doveling, I had been wanting to do that for years and now to you sweet witch, I am a Black again!" And with that Bellatrix kisses the side of her head, both women ignoring the spark that flowed through them for more pressing matters.

Dumbledore was dead and death eaters had infiltrated the castle. Hermione mourned along with everyone else, the dark cloud following her home, where she Obliviate her parents' memory of her and sent them to the other side of the world.

Harry and Ron were sent to the Malfoy dungeons while Bellatrix interrogated Hermione about the Sword of Gryffindor. Once Hermione was in the drawing room with Bellatrix and Narcissa threw up wards around the room. Hermione watched confused and a bit turned on as the sisters weaved their spells together. When the sisters were done and had turned back to Hermione, Bellatrix smiled and Narcissa winked at the young witch. 

Narcissa spoke first, "we are not going to hurt you dear. I just wanted to thank you for freeing Bellatrix from that idiot." When Hermione gave a hesitant and confused nod, Bellatrix stepped forward. "Now, we have to make this look good or Lulu and the others will get suspicious. But first Kitten, did you get into my vault?. That is where the sword is supposed to be."

At Hermione's fearful shake of her head, Bellatrix smiled and nodded before straddling Hermione. And pulled out a goblin made silver dagger. "I am truly sorry for this part but we have to make it look good and this will allow us to protect you." Bellatrix held down Hermione's arm and whispered in the young woman's ear. "Two of the objects you seek are Nagini and a cup from my vault at Gringotts." After placing a tender loving kiss on Hermione's temple, she used the dagger to cut into Hermione's arm. 

Hermione didn't feel any pain from the blade and watched as Bellatrix carefully carved into her arm. She wasn't able to see what Bellatrix had done due to the blood pouring out of the wounds. When Bellatrix sat up and nodded to Narcissa, the blonde witch came forward and knelt beside Hermione, pouring a vial of dark red liquid onto the wound. Which sizzled and smoked for several minutes before being absorbed into the wound.

When Harry and Ron helped her escape with the other prisoners, Hermione was finally able to see the mark.  _ "Our Beloved"  _ was carved into her skin in an elegant script, the mark made her heart feel warm and somehow she knew others would see the word mudblood.

Breaking into Gringotts was surprisingly easy, as the thief's downfall didn't affect her at all and the blood wards on the vault treated her as if she were Bellatrix. Hermione had to assume the blood shared with her made these things possible.

The Battle of Hogwarts was finally here, and after destroying the cup Horcrux, Ron tried to kiss her but was stopped by an invisible force. "What the hell 'mione?" Ron exclaimed as his face started getting as red as his hair.

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry Ron, you are like a brother to me and I'm spoken for already."

"Who is he!" Ron growled out, "is it that ferret Malfoy?" He scoffed, "like he would ever get with a frigid mud-blood like you, just don't come running back when he gets tired of your frigidness." Stomping off angrily, and leaving Hermione standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

Later in the battle, Hermione spotted Lucius Malfoy and Rasbatian Lestrange cornering Luna and Ginny. Without a thought her wand came up and another slicing hex shot so powerful it cut right through the necks of both Lucius and Rasbatian. This time the act did not go unnoticed, as both Minerva and Kingsley nodded to her. She helped take out other death eaters as she watched Bellatrix and Narcissa both protecting Order members and defenders from Death Eaters. The two of them saved Lupin, Tonks, the Weasley twins. 

When Harry returned from the dead to duel and defeat Voldemort, Hermione found herself being surrounded by Bellatrix and Narcissa, Tonks, Lupin and several others. She shared a Passionate kiss with both Bellatrix and Narcissa before entwining her fingers with theirs...


	33. Creamy Dinner Surprise (NSFW Prompt #18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt 18
> 
> Do you know what mac and cheese sounds like?

###  Creamy Dinner Surprise

Bellatrix blinked and looked up at Hermione, using her fork to point towards the bowl of something in front of her. "Kitten, what is this?"

Hermione just smiled, "it's a comfort food called Macaroni and Cheese. It's good and filling, go ahead and try it." She replied as she sat down and dug her own fork into her own bowl of Mac n Cheese, pulling out what looked like a glop of cheese and pasta and sticking in her mouth. Letting out a soft appreciative moan, she looked through her lashes at Bellatrix while licking the cheese glop off her fork.

Bellatrix, still a bit hesitant, stabbed her bowl a few times before scooping a bit onto her fork and trying it. Unable to help herself, Bellatrix also let out a moan as she tasted the dish. 

Later, once the meal was finished and Hermione was cleaning up in the kitchen, Bellatrix snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around Hermione from behind. "Do you know what Mac n Cheese sounds like?" Bellatrix whispered seductively in Hermione's ear.

Hermione leaned back against Bellatrix, "no, what babe?"

Place a kiss against Hermione's temple, Bellatrix smirked. "Sex at the dinner table with the moans you were making." 

"Bella babe!" Hermione yelped and blushed, "if I remember you were moaning more than me. That one moan sounded like you were cumming."

Bellatrix chuckled, with a wave of her wand set the kitchen to clean itself before picking Hermione and tossing her over a shoulder and carrying her off to the bedroom. "Shall we compare the sounds to making sure?" Bellatrix asked in a sinfully seductive voice and a grope of Hermione's luscious arse. 

Not that Bellatrix gave Hermione any chance to respond.


	34. Melancholy Blues (SFW Prompt 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #19  
> “I’ve been texting my friend for about a week now and they don't reply but turns out I was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff I sent oh my god why are they calling me now?” AU

###  Melancholy Blues

Bellatrix paced back and forth around the drawing room before finally flopping down onto one of settees in the room. Her sister Narcissa, sat watching her impassively, waiting for Bella to tell her wait had her sister so agitated.

After several minutes of silence, only broken up by heavy sighs from Bellatrix, the woman finally started to speak. "So I’ve been texting my friend for about a week now and they haven't replied at all." Bellatrix started, wiggling her cell phone in her hand. 

"Which friend Bella?" Narcissa's elegant voice interrupted making Bellatrix blink in confusion as Narcissa interrupted her tirade before she could get started. "Oh, Alecto, anyway as it turns out I was texting a random person." Bellatrix let out another sigh as Narcissa gasped. 

"What did you two talk about Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked with sympathy in her eyes, her mind only guessing at how bad it could be.

"Some of what we talked about was normal shite, but you know what time of year this is. We also ended up talking about Rodolphus and Tom, of how Rodolphus made me give Delphi up for adoption and how hard that was and Tom not doing anything to help. I broke down and told this person my fears, of how Delphi will hate me for giving her up." Bellatrix broke off as the sobs came. Narcissa quickly moved to comfort her sister. 

After a few minutes, Bellatrix got herself together enough to continue with a few sniffles breaking up her speech. "We also talked about how Andromeda's running away and eloping before basically disowning her family, devastated us."

The conversation was interrupted by Bellatrix's phone going off with the sounds of George Thorogood's  _ 'Bad to the Bone" _ filling the air. Bellatrix looked at the caller id and freaked. "Oh god, oh God! Why are they calling me now? What do I do, what do I do?"

Narcissa barely was able to restrain her chuckle. "Well for starters answer the phone silly."

Hesitantly, Bellatrix swiped accept on the call, "hello?"

_ "Hello Trixie, I'm sorry to interrupt your breakdown. But could you please come out front. I have a surprise for you." _

Bellatrix numbly nodded and made some affirmative sound. Looking at Narcissa and whispered, "she wants me to come out front." Bellatrix managed to get out in her numb state. Narcissa simply nodded and rose to help Bellatrix out to the front. Once outside they saw a young woman in her early 20's with bushy brown hair playing with a girl of about 5 with black hair falling in ringlets.

The young woman looked up and smiled as she saw them. "Trixie, sorry Bellatrix, may I introduce you to Delphi Riddle-Granger." The young girl looked up at the mention of her name, "mommy up." Hermoine smiled and hoisted Delphi up on her hip as Bellatrix approached stunned. "My little Delphi" she whispered as she got close. Hermoine turned and gave Bellatrix a megawatt smile. "Trixie, you have already shared your soul with me in more ways than one." Nodding to the phone still in Bellatrix's hand. "Now allow me the pleasure and honor of sharing mine with you, our daughter Delphi."


	35. Bedtime Tales (NSFW Prompt #20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #20:  
> The handmaiden undressed the princess slowly each night, an agonising strip of layers upon layers. A kiss to her wrist, her palm, her knuckles, fingers as her gloves were peeled off. A kiss to her thigh, her knee, her ankle as the stockings and tights were peeled away. Her shoulder, her neck, hands smoothing along her quivering body as if her handmaiden was completely unaware of the state she left the princess in. Undress her, never kiss her on her lips, set her night clothes down on the bed with a polite ‘goodnight, your highness’ and then she left. A month this had been happening. It was driving her to distraction, to madness. “Stay,” she gasped out, this time. It was a bit too breathless, too wanting, to be a command. “Is there something I can help you with my lady?”

###  Bedtime Tales

Princess Bellatrix bid her Sisters Andromeda and Narcissa good night, before retiring to her chambers for the night. There her personal handmaiden, Hermione awaited her.

Bellatrix blew into the chamber in a whirlwind of excitement, chattering mostly to herself about her day. Hermione remained silent until needed, this happened every night, it was how Bellatrix unwound from the day.

Soon enough, Bellatrix flopped back on her bed and let out a rush of air. That was the signal Hermione was waiting for. Demurely approaching Bellatrix, Hermoine waited till she received Bellatrix's nod. Once received, Hermione moved to Bellatrix's side.

The handmaiden undressed the princess slowly each night, an agonizing strip of layers upon layers. A kiss to her wrist, her palm, her knuckles, fingers as her gloves were peeled off. A kiss to her thigh, her knee, her ankle as the stockings and tights were peeled away. Her shoulder, her neck, hands smoothing along her quivering body as if her handmaiden was completely unaware of the state she left the princess in. 

Bellatrix had seen the small smiles and lingering looks, ongoing for the last month each night was the same thing. Undress her, never kiss her on her lips, set her night clothes down on the bed with a polite ‘goodnight, your highness’ and then she left. It was driving her to distraction, to madness, tonight it would change. “Stay,” Bellatrix gasped out, this time. It was a bit too breathless, too wanting, to be a command.

“Is there something I can help you with My lady?”

Hermione replied coyly. 

Bellatrix wasted no more time, instead crashed her lips upon Hermione's. Murmuring into the kisses, "You are going to finish what you started a month ago, dear little dove."

A cheeky smirk on her lips answered Bellatrix, which only drove Bellatrix to pull Hermione into the bed with her.

Clothing went flying as the princess and her handmaiden, spent the rest of the night becoming acquainted in far more pleasurable and intimate ways.


	36. Movie Night Fluff (SFW Prompt #21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #21: The masses wanna see sumn WHOLESOMECuddly times
> 
> AN: This one may cause cavities

###  Movie Night Fluff

Hermione helped Narcissa clean up from the lavish dinner the four of them shared. That left their partners, Bellatrix and Fleur, set up their weekly movie night. Soon enough the more domestic if the quartet had finished the post dinner clean up.

Sharing a quick chaste kiss, the pair set off to find their partners, arms wrapped around each other's waist as they wandered through the house. Narcissa and Hermione found Fleur and Bellatrix in the midst of what appeared to be a popcorn fight in the middle of the theater room. The two were laughing and chasing each other around the large theater style couch and the arm chairs while pelting each other with popcorn. 

"Children" Hermione sighed and shook her head before turning to Narcissa and leaning into her. Narcissa rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Are you children ready or should we send you to bed now?" Her scathing tone cut through Bellatrix and Fleur, both of whom had the decency to look remorseful.

Hermione tsked, "is there enough popcorn for the movies?" To which both Bellatrix and Fleur empathically nodded. Hermione gave the pair a mock glare before Narcissa dragged her to the couch to cuddle, giving Bellatrix and Fleur a cold look that had both scrambling to join their mates and wives on the couch.

Once the two were on the couch Hermione started the movie which happened to be  _ Bound  _ with Jennifer Tilly. The foursome cuddled and snuggled and by the time the second movie,  _ Better than Chocolate,  _ started it was almost impossible to tell where one woman ended and the next one started. Soft caresses and languish kisses were the only movements in the room. The air was thick with adorable sweetness from the scene.


	37. Soothing Darkness (SFW Prompt #20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #20
> 
> Person A lets their dark side come out to play from time to time, and Person B doesn't mind it, even supports Person A
> 
> This fic was heavily influenced by the works of Liidig and Michi the Mischievous. This work is rather dark and has mentions of attempted rape and murder.

###  Soothing Darkness

"Arggg, the emotional depth of a teaspoon, no that's insulting to teaspoons. I need to come up with a better term for him." Hermione grumbled loudly as she stomped into her home. Her magic sparked wildly, matching her mood.

As she angrily paced in her living room, she felt arms wrapping her. "Kitten, what has you so worked up?" Came the soothing voice of her wives, Bellatrix and Narcissa both cuddled her from behind. 

After a kiss to her head from both of her wives, Hermione felt herself calming down and made no move to resist as her wives dragged her to the nearby couch.

Narcissa spoke first, "darling, can you tell us what happened and do we need to hide any bodies?" 

Bellatrix snorted but added, "you know we have ways of making bodies disappear. We have done it before. And it was such a nice engagement present to find out you two had made Roldolphus disappear, so nice we had to repeat it with Lucy. So tell us who we need to make disappear, kitten?"

"Ronald Billus Weasley!" Hermione growled out. Taking a breath before she continued, "he ambushed me in the Department of Mysteries, telling me that you two had me under a spell but he was going to break it and show me how a real man handles a woman." She finished with a growl. I was shocked by his words and that allowed him to get the jump on me, he took my wand and snapped it, smirking as he taunted that his whore won't have need of a wand, then he cast  _ imperio  _ on me to rape me. "

"What! Where is he, I will flay him alive!" Bellatrix screamed out. 

"But darling everyone knows the Imperious curse does not work on soulmates." Narcissa added in her elegant tone, although her words were clipped, showing her own anger. "Please tell us he didn't succeed, darling."

Hermione actually giggled at that, turning so she could look at both her wives. "No he didn't, as he was trying to get his pants undone, I hit him with a wordless, wandless  _ crucio,  _ after which I used  _ Legilimency  _ on him. It turns out the plan was thought up by Augusta Longbottom and Molly Weasley because they felt slighted that we had our happily ever after and they didn't. The plan was for Ron to rape me till he got me pregnant once the child was born they would kill me off, thus killing you both by proxy and walk away with our fortunes." She frowned and looked in her wife's eyes as they cuddled. "I am safe and hale my loves, right now Ronald is in Azkaban for assaulting an Unspeakable with Kingsley and Madame Bones themselves handling his interrogation, I expect Molly and Augusta will be arrested and joining him by this time tomorrow."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa jumped forward and kissed their wife passionately. "We are so proud of you kitten, a wandless and wordless unforgivable!" Bellatrix gushed between kisses.

"Now we will have to get you a new wand though." Narcissa mused..


	38. Cheeky Arguments (NSFW Prompt #21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #21
> 
> Person A: Fuck off! | Person B: I'd rather you fucked me, but I'll take what I can get.
> 
> Person A: Don't get your panties in a wad! | Person B: Would you prefer I folded them before giving them to you?
> 
> This one has both of the above prompts in it. Although the 1st was the actual prompt.

###  Cheeky Arguments

Hermione could no longer remember what had started the argument. She did remember seeing Harry, Draco, Narcissa and Andromeda fleeing for their lives. 

Hermione stopped and blinked before seething out, "excuse me? What did you just say?"

Bellatrix huffed and snapped back, "I said don't get your knickers in a wad!"

"Would you prefer I folded them before giving them to you?" Hermione salvo-ed back in her best cheeky manner. 

Hermione almost broke into giggles at Bellatrix's face before the older woman threw her hands in the air. "Argg, Merlin, cheeky witch" she muttered to herself.

At the sight of Hermione's smirk, Bellatrix roared. "Just fuck off!" And started to turn away but she was stunned at the cheeky response from Hermione.

"Well I would rather you fucked me, but I'll take what I can get."

This caused Bellatrix to spin back around and jump at Hermione and her stupid cheeky smirk. Just as Bellatrix was about to tackle the pop of apparition interrupted the two and left them staring at a rather unamused Fleur, who for her part didn't a thing, she just grabbed the two stunned witches and disapparition out of their bedroom.

"Now what have we discussed about foreplay in public?" Fleur asked both Hermione and Bellatrix, each of whom looked sheepish as they answered in stereo. "Not to."

Fleur nodded and sighed, "what am I going to do with the pair of you?"

Bellatrix smirked, "love us." And Hermione cheekily added, "I'm voting for lots of hot sex, I'll even make sure to fold my knickers." She somehow managed with a straight face.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "she has been extra cheeky all day." 

"In that case, spankings for both of you!" Fleur replied.


	39. Chess Mystery (SFW prompt 22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #22  
> At the local coffee shop, there’s a chess set set up in one corner of the shop and every morning I move one piece. later in the day, someone else always moves a piece too. I'm dying to know who I'm playing against.

###  Chess Mystery

Hermione entered her favorite coffee shop, to the tinkling sound of a bell. She meandered up to the counter where she placed her order before she mozzied off to the chess board that the coffee shop had set up in the corner. 

She gave the board a look over before moving a piece before she heard the barista calling her name. Gathering up her coffee and scone, Hermione enjoyed them and thought of the chess game. It had been going like this every day for the last month, she would move a piece in the morning and someone else would move a piece sometime later in the day. At this point her curiosity was killing her wondering just who she was playing against.

This pattern may have continued indefinitely, if Hermoine had not made the unconscious decision to stop in the coffee shop one afternoon to escape a sudden downpour.

Ordering herself a hot chocolate while she waited, Hermione made her way over to the chess board not really paying attention. She studied the board and made a move. When three slender elegant hands moved into her line of sight and hovered over three different pieces, needless to say Hermoine was surprised. Her surprise turned to shock when she looked up to see she had been playing against Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Fleur Delacour. All three of whom were smiling at her. 

"Well darlings, looks like the cat is out of the bag." Bellatrix commented dryly.

"Zat just means we can move zis to a more, intimate setting." Fleur's sultry voice.

"Mhmm, I do believe she will be a perfect fit for us." Narcissa added cheekily.

And was how Hermione solved her chess mystery and found the loves of her life.


	40. Naughty N Nice (NSFW Prompt #22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #22  
>  At the sex shop. One is awkward, the other is like a kid in the candy store. In Universe cameos encouraged.

###  Naughty N Nice

"So where exactly is our Cissy's boutique again Bella?" Hermione half asked half whined as Bellatrix led her down yet another street. Bellatrix had stopped before a blacked out shop. 

" _ A Touch of Class _

_ Erotic Boutique for the Discerning Witch"  _

Was stenciled on the door in flowing gold calligraphy. "It's right here kitten." Bellatrix replied before opening the door and dragging Hermione inside. 

Once inside the store, Hermione looked around as Bellatrix was vibrating beside her like a kid in a candy store. There were several others in the shop and Hermione felt her jaw drop as Rolanda Hooch walked by with a bag fresh from checking out. Hermione had to blink when she spotted Minerva and Pompfrey browsing the toy section and giggling like schoolgirls. 

Hermione could only groan when she had realized Bellatrix was going through the new products much like a Weasley through dinner.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step before a blonde bullet ran into her. "Merde! You made it Hermione." Came Fleur's happy and sultry voice. "Ohh Cissa-ours, look who actually showed up." Before Hermione could register what was happening, she was receiving a passionate kiss from Fleur before she was passed to Narcissa only to receive an equally passionate one from her.

Bellatrix bounced over to show off the new toys she selected and whispered, how she wanted to fuck each of them over the counter with it. Hermione blushed hotly, letting out a small squeak when she actually read the packaging. ' _ This product is brought to you by Madame's Bellatrix, Fleur, Hermione and Narcissa Black-Delacour-Granger, owners of A Touch of Class' _

Clearing her throat and well aware of her sticky knickers, Hermione innocently asked, "When does the store close again?"


	41. The Criminal Heart (SFW Prompt #23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #23:  
>  AU where Bella and Hermione are exes or used to have feelings for one another but aren’t together and one day Hermione gets caught up in a bank robbery but all the criminals start freaking out when they see her and Hermione finds out Bella runs a crime syndicate and has put a ‘do not harm’ label on Hermione so Hermione decides to finally reconnect with her

###  The Criminal Heart

They were in a stand-off, the Police had the outside of the bank surrounded and were trying to successfully negotiate with the bank robbers. The robbers were asking for such outrageous demands, it was obvious they were just stringing the police along, even to Hermione's untrained ears. The young twenty-something woman was currently trying to remain hidden in the washroom.

She remained as quiet as she could as she listened to the chatter in the other room. 

That was shattered as the stall she was hiding in burst inwards and a nameless thug reached in and yanked her out by her hair. Of course she fought back, using the skills Bellatrix, Narcissa and Fleur taught her but that fight ended when she felt pain blossom from her shoulder. Instinctively she put her hand there and looked shocked when it came away red and sticky. The brutish thug jerked her head back by her hair as several footsteps entered the washroom. 

"Goyle, what the hell is taking so long?" Another thug asked as he came in the room, paling as he took in the scene. "Shit! You fucking moron, don't you read the bosses emails?" Goyle looked murderous, "why, this is just some uppity bitch, now we get to have some fun with her before we silence her. Anton" As he grabbed his crotch suggestively. Whatever Anton was going to say died in his throat as the click-clack of heels entered the washroom. Hermione looked up, wincing in pain as Narcissa and Fleur took in the scene with looks that promised icy death. 

"'Ermione!" Fleur cried out as she ran to Hermione's side and started checking her over. Anton started backing away, holding his hands up, "I'll go check the other rooms." Narcissa fixed him with a death froze over glare. "You will stay right there," she hisses out as she takes a step towards Goyle, "while this waste of air explains what happened." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, oblivious waiting for Goyle's explanation. After listening to Goyles feeble attempts to defend his actions, she calmly took out a cell phone and brought up an email. "Now read it!" Narcissa growled out as the temperature in the room seemed to rapidly drop.

Goyle fumbled and grew white as he read the email that detailed the "do not harm" label attached to Hermione and then looked at the image attached and then down to Hermione. "Fuck!" Goyle cursed loudly. Narcissa snorted, "you remember what happened to Fenris, don't you? How he was skinned alive and dropped off at the police station for even joking about doing Hermione?"

"Yo, fuckwad!" Someone called out. As Anton, Goyle and Narcissa turned to the sound, a silenced shot rang out, smoke trickling out of the barrel of Fleur's specialized pistol in Hermione's hand. Narcissa moved when she saw Hermione swaying on her feet. She reached Hermione at the same time as Fleur. Both blondes exchanged a look before Fleur added, "she is losing too much blood." She whispered sadly. Both women turned to her when they felt Hermione caressing their cheeks, "I was a foolish prat for leaving, take me home to Bella my loves." 

Narcissa blinked and dipped her head to kiss Hermione. "The exit route will not be easy, doveling. It may do you in." "Call Bella, tell her what happened and to get everything ready for my arrival." Turning her gaze to Anton, "Anton was it?, go get the boys ready to move out. It's time for us to head home." She gave a blood tinged creepy smile as Anton all but fled. 

"Come my loves, let us get going." Hermione said as she grabbed her fallen bag and let both Narcissa and Fleur help her out.


	42. Seeing Double (NSFW Prompt #23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #24:   
> Threesomes are even more fun when the third party is a future version of your significant other.

Seeing Double

It was normal to see Fluer, Bellatrix and Narcissa heading into Hermione's office. Ronald Weasley just shook his head and made his way down to the atrium to meet Harry Potter for lunch.

"Lucky bird." He muttered to himself.

Making it to the atrium, he looked around for Harry.

"Honestly Cissa, you made us late once again, we are lucky that kitten is the head of her department." Came Bellatrix's impatient voice

"Oui, we are rather lucky, otherwise we would not be able to surprise her for our anniversary." Fleur had to add. 

"Well it takes time to look this good, and our Doveling deserves the best." Narcissa replied as the trio walked past a wide eyed Ron Weasley, who was gaping like a fish with his mouth opening and closing.

That was how Harry found him a few minutes later. "Mate, you look like you have seen a ghost." Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back.

Ron turned to look at Harry, "Harry, Bellatrix, Fleur and Narcissa went into Hermione's office." He sputtered out.

"I know mate, she is married to them." Harry answered. Ron shook him off, "not that, they just passed me when I was waiting for you, complaining about being late for their anniversary lunch." Ronald looked at Harry, trying to understand what had happened. 

"Well you know, what happens in the department of Mysteries stays in the Department of Mysteries, especially when it comes to Hermione and her soulmates.


	43. Shocking Revelations (SFW Prompt #24)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #24:Bellamione has matching tattoos. Why? Dark!Hermione? Soulmates? Muggle AU? Anything. It's your choice.

#  Shocking Revelations

Harry was looking over the pictures decorating one wall of the foyer while he awaited on the house elf Winky to fetch Hermione. He had to blink as he noticed something about each of the images. Each of the pictures of the different women, had what appeared to be a matching wing curling around their neck.

It was at that moment that Hermione skipped down the steps. "Hello Harry, ready to head over to the burrow?" She asked.

Harry took one more look at the picture then put it back, "'mione, when did you all get tattoos?" He asked curiously, "and why can't I see it now?"

"Firstly, they are not tattoos as such and secondly, we have glamours over them." Hermione huffed out, "now can we get going?" 

Harry looked stunned for a moment, " if they are not tattoos what are they?" He replied, not giving up on knowing more about the mysterious life of his sister in all but blood.

"God, Harry James Potter, you are like a dog with a bone, won't just let something go, will you? Fine, you want to do this now!" Hermione growled out as she turned and banished her shirt, glaring at Harry over her shoulder as she dropped the glamour. 

Harry took a step forward before he could stop himself. There sprouting across the entirety of Hermione's back was the image of Hungarian Horn-tail with its raised wings curling around the sides of her neck and it's tail wrapping around her waist. 

Re-summoning her blouse and redressing before turning back around. "It's a soul-mark Harry, myself and my mates all bare it." As if that explained everything but Harry latched onto one word she said, "wait, you said mates as in plural..." he trailed off as he turned back to look at the pictures. Waving his hand at the picture of Hermione, Fleur, Bellatrix and Narcissa enjoying a picnic at the edge of a lake. "All of you?" He asked dumbly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes all of us, in the eyes of the Ministry, we are married as soul-bonds dissolve any other marriage." Before she muttered, "emotional depth of a teaspoon." Jokingly.

"Umm, Hermione, you realize Molly planned for Ron to propose to you tonight at the dinner." Harry gulped out, he was well aware that Hermione was more of a dark grey witch, and this news could cause her to blow her top.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow, "is that so?" At Harry's weak nod, Hermione let out a cackle very much like Bellatrix herself. "This will be fun." She cackled again as she wove her arm through Harry's arm. "Because the three of them will be there as well." She added before popping them away.


	44. Quiet Time (NSFW Prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: AU where the Black Sisters attended Hogwarts in Hermione's time. Some fluffy slightly dirty fun in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #24:  
> "You do realize this library is my favourite place in the entire school." | "Yes." | "And if we get caught, Madam Pince could ban us from coming here ever again." | "Ah, where's the thrill if there's no risk, kitten?" | "I can't stand you." | "Just.. don't.. make.. a.. Sound..."

Quiet Time

Hermione was putting a book back on the shelf when she was pushed into a hidden corner. She struggled to get free, only calming when she saw Andromeda sitting at the only table that could see the hidden nook. Turning to look right and left, Hermione let out a groan as she saw Narcissa holding one arm and Fleur the other. Her mind blanked for a moment when Bellatrix started playing with Hermione's breasts through her robes. Pinching and tweaking Hermione's rapidly hardening nipples through her robe and blouse.

Hermione managed not to moan and even retorted, "You do realize this library is my favorite place in the entire school."

Bellatrix cut her off with a kiss, but it was Fleur who answered as herself and Narcissa made sure to keep Hermione's nipples properly stimulated. Both girls pinching and tugging on them. "Oui. We are very aware of that." 

Hermione hissed out softly at a particularly wickedly delicious pinch tug. "And if we get caught, Madam Pince could ban us from coming here ever again." 

Bellatrix smirked as she whispered between kisses. ""Ah, where's the thrill if there's no risk, kitten?" As she winked at Hermione.

"I can't stand you all!" Hermione groaned out as delicate fingers removed her robe and blouse.

This time Narcissa purred in Hermione's ear as Fleur tugged on Hermione's hair, causing the witch to hasp out. "Just.. don't.. make.. a.. Sound..." as fingers popped a pink wad of sodden silk fabric into her mouth, effectively gagging Hermione. 

Hermione watched as Bellatrix quickly removed the rest of Hermione's uniform, as Hermione tasted the delectable taste and unique flavor of her lovers on the fabric gag.

Hermione never noticed when Fleur and Narcissa used a sticking charm to keep her helplessly stuck to the bookshelf. She did realize when she felt two blondes start sucking on her nipples, making Hermione moan into the gag.

Bellatrix smirked up at her, "enjoying the taste kitten? We took turns masturbating in those panties for a week to make sure they were sodden enough for you." Before she ducked her head to feast on Hermione's center.


	45. Observations in the Dark (SFW Prompt #25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #25:
> 
> Well, at first I was sure I was straight, but then you got me out of trouble looking all badass and I think I’m NOT so straight?
> 
> Author Note: PureBlood Hermione drabble fic.

Observations in the Dark

The woman with raven black wavy hair falling in ringlets stood by the booth, almost nervously as she watched the front door to the Leaky Cauldron open and admit a younger woman with chestnut wild hair, chocolate honey eyes, dressed in black dragon-hide leather. The raven haired woman felt her breath catch in her throat was she watched the brunette make her way towards the booth. 

The raven haired woman tugged nervously at her own dark dragon hide corset as she awaited the other woman to sit down. The brunette gives a slight smile before sliding into the booth with a sound that had the raven haired woman biting her lip. 

“So you asked me hear, Bellatrix, care to fill me in on why you wanted me to come to this flea-ridden bar?” The brunette hissed as she picked up a menu and pretended to look through it.

The raven haired woman, Bellatrix huffed as she slide in and looked at the menu to give her a few minutes to gather her thoughts. While the Brunette smirked and casually ordered a fire-whiskey when the waitress came around. “Make that two, one for my friend here.” as she lazily waved a hand toward Bellatrix. Once the waitress had scurried off. The Brunette added just before the waitress got out of hearing range, “in clean glasses!” The brunette snorted when she saw the waitress stiffen and stomp off fuming. 

When the glasses of fire-whiskey had been delivered, the brunette motioned for Bellatrix to drink hers up. Once Bellatrix had downed her whiskey, the Brunette calmly stated, “Now Bellatrix, I do not have all night, sometime within my lifetime.”

  
  


Bellatrix left out a sighing huff, toying with the rim of her empty glass. “Well Hermione, you know I have always believed I was straight, hell I even agreed to my fathers stupid betrothal contract with Lestrange. I was so sure I was straight. Then you had to go and swoop in and get me out of trouble with the acromantula, and looking all hot and bad-ass and gorgeous in doing so. Well I have been thinking since then, Hermoine, maybe I am NOT so straight as I thought or believed. What would you say to that?”

Hermoine giggled and leaned over the table, grabbing Bellatrix’s corset and pulling the other woman into a searing kiss. Whispering, “I would say Morganna! About bloody time. I don’t got out of my way looking this hot and bad-ass for anyone dear.” 


	46. The Chateau (NSFW Prompt #25)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #25:   
> The 'waitress decides who's the top' discourse explored.
> 
> Author Note: The Chateau in this fic is not the same Chateau from my earlier fic.

The Chateau

The alert bell rang over the doorway as four women entered the Chateau. As the four women checked their coats with the front desk, Penelope turned to her partner and fellow Waitress Daphne. “Shall we play ‘Who's the top?” again? Who knows maybe you will get lucky and win or you may get even luckier and lose yet again.” she asked with a wink. Daphne took a look over at the group of four women who were shown a table in Penelope’s section. She frowns at the mixed collection, two blondes, one of which was an almost silvery blonde and the other was nearly snow white blonde hair; along with two dark haired women, one with wild raven tresses and a take charge look while the others seems more subdued in their interactions. 

Daphne nods as Penelope takes a long look at each of them. “So Daphne, which one is your pick?” Daphne leans against the counter, taking her time to examine each woman before nodding. “The raven haired one who looks like she stepped out of an Underworld movie and your pick darling?” she tosses it back to Penelope who snickers at the description before narrowing her eyes at the blonde with the nearly white hair. “The snow queen there.” As she starts to make her way towards the group looking through the menu. 

“What happens if we both are wrong?” Daphne asks as the eyes of the other two women with the group. Penelope snickers, “Well then, in that case I suppose we both will be visiting Septima in the dungeon then.” Daphne gulps and swallows before nodding in agreement with Penelope as her ‘Top’ heads over to check on the table. 

“Welcome to the Chateau BDSM Club and Diner. Hello my name is Penelope, and I’ll be your waitress for the night. Now can I get you all anything to drink or any appetizers?” She introduced herself and watched closely as the raven haired woman glanced at each of the others before placing an order for all of them. Penelope jumped inside as she took down the orders. “I will be right back with the drinks and I’ll get the appetizers started as well.” Before she all but ran back to Daphne.

Snickering as she put the order in order and pulled Daphne into the back room, “I told you it was the raven headed underworld extra.” She giggled giddily as she put the drinks on a tray and got an estimate for how long the appetizer would take. 

Running the drinks out to the table, she made sure to hold the Raven haired beauty's eye as she placed each drink in front of the person they were for. The Raven haired woman watched with a smirk before setting the menu to one side and ordering the main course for each of them. The two blondes look quite pleased with the arrangement but to Penelope it appears the brunette is fuming. “I will get these right in and it will be a few more minutes on the Appetizers.” She takes the orders and turns them into the kitchen and fills Daphne in on the update, by that time the Appetizers are ready to go out to the table and Penelope takes them out to the foursome. The meal passes as Penelope has to deal with her other tables but makes sure to check on the foursome whenever she can. 

Towards the end of the meal, Penelope brings the check over when she sees the two blondes and the raven haired women return from the powder room. Penelope actually stops when she sees three pairs of knickers on the table in front of the raven haired woman and the two blondes. All three pairs are of high quality silk. The pair in front of the raven haired woman is a pair of black silk knickers with a B monogrammed on the front. The snow blonde has a green pair of silk knickers with a N monogrammed on them, while the platinum silvery blonde has a powder blue pair of silk knickers with a F monogrammed on them. 

Penelope is momentarily stunned by the display and the aroused scent coming from the knickers, she is barely able to hold herself back from moaning out like a wanton slut. 

Finally the mousy looking brunette speaks up. “Ah Penelope, knickers off now slut.” she says with a quiet steel in her voice. Penelope blinks and takes another longer look at the brunette as she blushes and feels compelled to obey the order. Once her knickers were off, the brunette smirks, “Bend over the table slut, you see your tip for the night is to wear a set of knickers of my own choosing.” as she pockets Penelope’s knickers after sniffing them and smiling at Penelope’s own scent. She looks over at Daphne and snaps her fingers and points to the table beside Penelope. “And your slut is going to join you dear.” All four smirk as they watch as Daphne hurries as nonchalantly as possible to the table. “Now slut Daphne, bend over the table and lift your skirt after you remove your knickers. You get to join in with your top’s punishment.” The brunette sipped her wine as she waited for Daphne to obey. Pocketing the second pair of knickers and spanking each of them once. Before magicing a pair of way too small pink silk panties knickers on the punished waitress’s. Each pair had hand prints and the words ‘Spank Me’ written across their arses. “No skirts either now sluts, and I will be having a long talk with Septima about appropriate betting ideas for you and a long term punishment.” With that she dropped a card on the table. “Bellatrix, Narcissa and Fleur, you will be punished when we get home Now go get the coats and wait for me.” 

Penelope blanched when she saw the name on the card. It was a Gringotts black credit card with the name ‘Hermione Delacour-Black’ on it. Fuck Daphne and her were beyond dead at this point. This is the Domme who owned the majority of the club, that meant the others were her slaves-wives, Bellatrix Delacour-Black, Narcissa Delacour-Black and Fleur Delacour-Black. She should have never done the bet with Daphne. Both could only watch as Hermione pocketed her card then joined her wives to collect her coat, the four apparating out of the restaurant.


	47. The Words are not Enough (SFW  Prompt 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Hermione is a pureblood and goes to Hogwarts at the same time as the black sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #26:  
> Whenever I go absent my notebooks always have the notes that I supposedly missed and I have no idea who’s doing this, can you help me find them so I can thank them?

The Words are not Enough

Hermione slipped into the chair opposite Andromeda in the three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village 

“Hello Meda, hope you haven’t been waiting too long.” Hermoine said in way of a greeting, she paused when Rosmerta stopped by their table for a moment. “What can I get you dears?” the friendly blonde with ringlets asked, Hermione found herself smiling as she ordered a butter-beer for herself and looked over at Andromeda to see what she was going to order. “Make that two butter-beers Rosmerta” Andromeda replied with a soft smile. 

Rosmerta nodded, “Won’t be but a moment dears.” Before she hustled off, leaving the two 5th year students staring at each other for several minutes before Rosmerta plopped their drinks down on the table for them. “Just call if ye need anything else dears.” Before the elder Tavern Owner disappeared back into the crowd of students. At that moment a young blonde blur crashed into their table, before taking a seat and chatting happily about the book she was currently reading. Hermione and Andromeda both rolled their eyes as they took in Narcissa’s actions. 

“So Hermione, what did you want to meet here about?” Andromeda asked, trying to get Hermione to open up and express what she asked her to meet her here for. 

Hermione took a deep breath before looking at both Andromeda and Narcissa and pulling out one of her notebooks. “Well you see, being associated with Harry James Potter and Ronald Billus Weasley, I tend to end up in the infirmary quite often. Now surprisingly whenever I do go absent for whatever reason, my notebooks always end up with notes for the classes and courses I had missed, and at this point I have no idea who’s doing this. I thought perhaps you could help me find them so I can thank them?” Hermione got out all in one breath as she looked hopefully at Andromeda and Narcissa. 

Andromeda took a sip of her own butter-beer and glanced at Narcissa for a moment before asking softly. “May I see some of these mysterious notes?” while putting her hand out on the table palm upwards. Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding and sliding one of her notebooks across the table, this one just happened to be her study book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Andromeda nodded her thanks before gently opening the notes and skimming through pages until she came to one of the periods Hermione had to miss the class. 

There in beautiful cursive, flowing quillmanship was handwriting she instantly recognized. Lifting her gave to Hermione’s expectant face. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “I may recognize the handwriting.” Andromeda drawled out. After-all she was a proper Pure-blood witch, of course she would play this for all it was worth. “Tell me Hermione, just how badly do you want to thank this person, and what would you do to get the chance to?” 

Hermione blinked a few times, looking between the sisters before narrowing her eyes at Andromeda. “You know who it is and are intent on blackmailing me before you tell me, aren’t you?” Andromeda just shrugged, “I am a Slytherin after-all, cunning is in my blood. But you didn’t answer my question Mia.” 

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, “Fine. I would love the change to thank this person and I am reaching the end of my wits on trying to figure out who it is.” Fortunately the rest of Hermione’s response was cut off when another figure plopped down beside them and leaned over Andromeda’s shoulder to read along with her. “Meda!, those are not for you to look at. Give it back to Hermione at once. And how dare you try to extort her for anything. Try it again and you will wish you had been burned off the family Tapestry. Andromeda snorted but pushed the notebook back across to Hermione, “I wasn’t going to extort her too much, but if she doesn’t know your handwriting by now, I was going to make her earn it. It’s my duty as your sister, Bellatrix.” came Andromeda’s snarky response. 

Which caused Bellatrix to roll her own eyes, “And where would she have learned my handwriting?” I’m a 7th year, it’s not like we share any classes together nor do we have many opportunities to study together. Nor do we get to hang out together doing other things.” Bellatrix pulled the notebook over to her, flipped it to the back and wrote something in it with a quill before sliding the notebook fully over to Hermione. Glaring at her troublesome sister, she smirked and whispered to Hermione. “Read that and if you wish, just show up, if you don’t no hard feeling.” Before placing a kiss on the corner of Hermione’s mouth and standing up and ruffling Andromeda’s hair before giving Narcissa a tender kiss on the forehead. “Now I need to finish making my rounds.” 

Hermoine looked up from reading the passage which said

_ Would you do me the honor of going on a date tonight, we can meet at the edge of the Quiditch pitch and go from there. _

“Bellatrix, yes.” Was all she said before closing her notebook and slipping it back into her enchanted bag. 


	48. It’s all Fun and Games Until Someone Loses... (NSFW Prompt #26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt #26:   
> The jock crowded the librarian up against the bookshelves with a grin, easily keeping their wrists pinned above their head. Watching the way the librarian’s eyes darkened as their breath ghosted over each other’s lips. The librarian grinned back at them, just a little bit deliriously wicked, utterly unabashed. | The jock, by contrast, hovered flustered and smitten. | “It’s not high school anymore,” the librarian teased. They leaned in and nipped the jock’s lip. | “If you want me to help you with your homework, you have to pay up.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Author's note: My apologies, I am not really happy with this submission. I really wasn't feeling this prompt and with a shortened window to write this in, this is the result. Sorry to anyone expecting something more like my other fanfic or ficlets. 
> 
> It just wasn't meant to be today.

It’s all Fun and Games Until Someone Loses...

Hermione looked up from putting the books back on the proper shelves in the Hogwarts Library, the library she took over after Irma Pince suddenly retired the previous year. She was distracted by the sound of the library door opening and closing, shifting to see the door to the library, she was confused for a moment because she did not see anyone in the central part of the library. Shaking her head and turning to push the book cart down another aisle to one of the more hidden book shelves. 

After putting the few books for this section back on the shelves, Hermione turned around only to let out a soft surprised gasp. There in front of her was Bellatrix, the star Quidditch player who had just helped her team win the Quidditch house cup for the last time as Bellatrix had graduated early but promised to play the final game with her house team.Taking a deep breath, Hermione was assaulted by Bellatrix’s fresh cinnamon scent mixed with rich chocolate and cherries from her shampoo. 

Hermione shook her head and went wide eyed as Bellatrix moved in to crowd Hermione’s space, forcing the Librarian back up against the bookshelf. In a swift move too fast for Hermione to follow, Bellatrix had her wrists pinned above Hermione’s head. Tilting her head like a Bird of Prey watching her next meal, Bellatrix watched the way Hermione’s eyes darkened as Bellatrix leaned close until their breath ghosted over each other’s lips. 

Hermione smirked and grinned at Bellatrix, just little bit deliriously wicked, and utterly unabashed. Bellatrix, by contrast, hovered flustered and smitten. 

Hermione spoke in a teasing purr. “It’’s not school anymore.” as she leaned forward and nipped Bellatrix’s lip. “If you want me to continue to help you with your homework, you will have to pay up.” as she brought her thigh up between Bellatrix’s legs and ground into Bellatrix’s core...”Besides you should be celebrating with your team and enjoying your last round of Hogwarts parties”


	49. Mistranslations (SFW Prompt #27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting a chance to post the last couple of Prompts from the June Coven event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Ptompt # 27   
> You and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in [insert language here], which happens to be a language i’m currently learning. I've been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot I am???

Mistranslations

Hermione nodded to each of the girls sitting around the table in the potions lab. She passed their table to place her stuff down on her assigned lab table. She glanced at the clock and upon seeing there was at least 15 minutes before class.

Hermione turned herself around and took a seat at the other table. This caused the girls to stop their conversation and look at Hermione.

"Aren't you at the wrong table kitten?" The oldest of the group, Bellatrix spoke up. Hermione felt herself blushing but summoned her Gryffindor courage up. 

"Well yes, but you and your friends have been sitting here for the last few months gossiping in French."

"What of it, book-worm?" The 2nd eldest of the table, Andromeda spoke up, but there was no bite to her words.

Hermione, took a breath before continuing, "that just happens to be the language I am currently learning. I am sorry, but I've been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot I am???" Hermione got out all in one breath.

The four girls looked at each other then back at Hermione. "Oui." Came the simple rey from silvery blonde Fleur. 

The other blonde girl leaned forward toward Hermione and whispered. "But that is not all, we all" using a hand to point to Bellatrix, Fleur and herself. Before she continued with a wicked smirk, "also gossip about how badly, how often amd the most outrageous places we can get away with fucking you." She added in a sultry voice.

"Oui, and since this is our last class of the day and it's friday, that gives us all weekend to live out those fantasies, what do you say 'Ermione?" Fleur added in her most sensual voice. A voice that made Hermione let out a tiny squeak, as she ruined her knickers from how Fleur said her name. 

All Hermione could do was squeak out a "yes!" And nod her head empathetically.

Bellatrix chuckled and smirked as she said, "that settles that then." Just as the professor entered the classroom.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAFW Prompt #27 : you wrote my name down wrong the first time i came here and i didn’t correct you, but you’re really sweet and now i don’t know how to tell you you’ve been calling me by the wrong name for the past month.
> 
> Author's Note: A short dirty piece of Fluff.

**Let me Teach You How to Say My Name**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled down the sign with  **'Hermoine'** written on it as it hung on the back of what has become her seat in the tea house.

She smiled warmly when the waitress Bellatrix, hustled over to her table. "The usual kitten?" Bellatrix asked in her flirty tone. Hermione nodded and added, "yes and a few moments of your time when you bring it back. I know it's about time for your break anyhow." Hermione replied with what could be described as a wicked smirk.

Bellatrix blushed lightly at the look Hermione was giving her and nodded her head before departing to get Hermione's order.

Hermione waited patiently as she heard Bellatrix tell her boss she was taking a break. Soon Bellatrix was sliding into the seat across from Hermione at the table, after placing Hermione's order down in front of her.

"So what did you want to talk about, kitten?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well it's sort of funny, you remember when i first started coming here, then a few weeks later you offered to reserve my spot for me?" Hermione asked and waited for Bellatrix's acknowledging nod before she continued. "You wrote my name down wrong at that time and I didn’t correct you." 

Hermione continued as she placed a hand on top of Bellatrix and teasingly caressed it idly as Hermione took a sip of her tea. Continuing those wicked teasing caresses that had Bellatrix's knickers soaked and her breathing all erratic.

"But you’re really sweet and now I don’t know how to tell you you’ve been calling me by the wrong name for the past month. So instead I thought I could teach you and show you the proper way." Hermione purred out in a voice full of sin and dripping with pure lust.

At this point Bellatrix was blushing hotly and squirming in her seat. Hermione did not give Bellatrix a chance to respond, but proceeded to sound out her name looking directly at Bellatrix. Sounded out with an exaggerated open mouth with lots of tongue before she winked at Bellatrix. 

Bellatrix let out an undignified squeak as she blushed harder. 

Hermione pulled out a marker, crossed the misspelled name out on the seat marker and wrote her name correctly.

"So what time do you get off?" Hermione asked as she finished.

"7.." Bellatrix squeaked out.

Hermione grinned a Cheshire grin. "Perfect, I'll meet you out front at 7 then." Finishing her order before leaning over and whispering in Bellatrix's ear. "And don't even think about changing your knickers pet."

Standing up and dropping a few gold galleons on the table. "I'll see you in a few hours, pet for practical practice." Hermione added saucily.

At that she left the tea house, leaving behind an extremely flustered and aroused Bellatrix.


	51. Hell Hath no Fury Like... (SFW Prompt #28 Final Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks we have come down to the final two prompts of the Bellamione Coven's June event, I hope everyone enjoyed my offerings for the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFW Prompt #28 FINAL PROMPT  
>  Person A is completely harmless until Person B gets harmed and then finally unleash their power and are terrifying
> 
> Final SFW prompt

**Hell Hath no Fury Like...**

Hermione apparated in shortly followed by multiple pops outside the Order of Phoenix headquarters. 

Behind her, Ron looked at Harry and mumbled, "bloody scary ain't she?" Harry for his part could only nod, "yeah mate, I'm just glad it wasn't us she was pissed at." Ron just snorted, "well mate, I for one was just glad it wasn't us she was pissed at this time. She nearly won the whole war tonight." 

Harry nodded then stiffened when he spotted a blonde haired young man frantically making his way towards them.

"Where is she!" The Blonde boy growled out. Ron followed his gaze and made himself scarce when the blonde asked this question.

Harry sighed and muttered, "coward." In jest before looking at Draco seriously. "Where is who?" 

"Merlin's saggy balls, don't play with me Potter! Now where is my Mother! I was told she was here, Granger promised to take me but as you can see.." 

Harry sighed, "come I'll take you to them, but be warned it was bad. 

"I figured it had to be the way Granger stormed the Manor, she never slowed down. She stomped in, cast _Avis_ but this time the birds were small silver hawks and sent them after Fenrir before finishing mounting him on a solid silver pike." Draco actually paled and shuddered, "she never faltered or slowed. Those that tried to flee she stunned and bound, and those that tried to fight, she killed ruthlessly. That is before she sealed the manor tight, grabbed me and then let loose a fiendfyre bomb, the manor it totally destroyed and I have no idea if anyone survived." Draco looked at Harry before adding, "and I thought Bella was the scary one, she had nothing on Granger tonight."

Harry led Draco into the headquarters and up to the wing set up for medical services. He pushed Draco ahead and let him witness Hermione drop a dozen wands on the cots that held the still and healing forms of Bellatrix and Narcissa before placing a hand over each woman's heart. A few moments later Fleur who was heavily pregnant placed her hand on Hermione's spine.

"Kitten.. Darling..?" Came two scratchy voices at the same time as Bellatrix and Narcissa awoke to healing energies pulsing through the bond the four witches shared. 

Hermione sobbed out, "We almost lost you both, but you will be OK thanks to our dedicated team of healers." Narcissa and Bellatrix glanced at the pile of wands on their beds, "oh what did you do kitten?" Came Bellatrix's scratchy voice.

"In their arrogance they dared to harm you both, so I repaid them and unleashed hell on them." Hermione replied matter of factly.

"And I can confirm Malfoy Manor was leveled and still burning with uncontrolled Fiendfyre, we are still trying to identify the bodies and it will probably be several days before we can confirm everything but it appears the Death Eater ranks were decimated along with Nagini." Came Kingsley's smooth baritone voice from the doorway.

"Oh darling, someone is here to see you." Hermione added as she waved Draco over to his mothers bed.


	52. Who Needs Therapy? (NSFW Prompt #28 - Final Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last and final prompt of the event, once again thanks to everyone to read, commented, issued kudos and everything else. You all were awesome. So without further do ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Say it!” | “I shouldn’t be in love with you”
> 
> Final NSFW prompt

**Who Needs Therapy?**

Bright flashes of spells lit up the evening air, as two figures danced and weaved around the yard with a small grove of trees.

Sitting in the gazebo, two blonde witches shared wine and waited. "Merde! That one will sting in the morning came the french accented tones of one, Fleur Delacour-Black muttered as she passed the omnioculars back over to the other Blonde. She peered through them and let out a sympathetic wince. "Morgana's arse! I am not sure they will survive this time." Narcissa Delcour-Black added. Shaking her head, "what started it time?" Fleur waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Those two never learned how to properly communicate, both are too set in their ways. So Hermione always gets sensitive around this time of year. Ever since Harry and the Weasleys cut her out of their lives, it has always flared up each year on that unfortunate anniversary." 

Narcissa nodded, "but it doesn't seem to affect you like it does Hermione?" Narcissa queried. Fleur chuckled, "non, I never really was part of the family, not like Hermione. For seven years they were her family, Merlin, that Harpy Molly had already planned her marriage to that little boy." Fleur answered with disgust dripping from her tone.

Narcissa snorted as she looked through the omnioculars once more. "Well it looks like it's about to come to a head darling wife, shall we go help put the two back together." Rising to her feet and holding out her hand for Fleur who grumbled as she also rose and took the offered hand, "therapy would be cheaper". Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, as the pair twisted on the spot and disappeared.

They reappeared at the edge of a small clearing, observing the two witches within. Their two dark haired wives were about 20 paces apart, both breathing heavily with numerous bleeding wounds covering each of them.

Bellatrix Delacour-Black sing-songed out, "say it" 

Hermione Delacour-Black glared as she bit back. "I shouldn’t be in love with you. But Merlin, I am so in love with all three of you. I love you so much, I lost my family because of the three of you but I still married you. Morgana! I even took your names." Tears rolling down her face as she all but shouted the last bit out.

Bellatrix, Fleur and Narcissa quickly surrounded their mate, whispering as and cooing words of love to her as Hermione had her yearly breakdown.

"Come kitten, let's get you healed up and then we will spend the rest of the night proving to you just how much the three of us love you." Bellatrix said with a waggle of her eyebrow, then because Bellatrix just had to add. "How much and in all the ways."

**Author's Note:**

> As with any of the stories in this collection, the work may or may not be continued, if it is I will post it as it's own work seperately.


End file.
